Frozen Crystal Gems
by Javimagine236
Summary: Steven and Connie end up accidentally in another world, in the kingdom of Arendelle, where they will have fun together with Elsa and Anna, while the Crystal Gems are looking for them among other worlds.
1. A mission with failures

**AN: Hi, everybody. Welcome to another Frozen crossover. This time, the guests are the Crystal Gems, if you're evil and you're on... Sorry, I almost got hooked on the song.**

**I don't own anything, except the OC of history.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Beach City, at least for most people. At this time, in a tour of some cave were the Crystal Gems, warriors who protect the Earth and humanity from the gems of the Homeworld, their ancient home.

It all started on a quiet morning. Almost all the gems were doing their usual tasks: Steven and Amethyst with the video games, Connie training with Pearl, Peridot and Lapis at their farm, and Bismuth at the forge. But among them there was a gem that wasn't resting, that gem was the leader of the Crystal Gems, Garnet, the resulting fusion of Ruby and Sapphire. Suddenly, Garnet appeared on the Warp Pad of the house, reporting that it had intercepted a message from a gem from the Homeworld. Instantly, everyone, including Steven and Connie, gathered to head to the location of the enemy gem. Which is where we are now.

"Okay. It's not because I wasn't listening, but... what were we doing here?" Amethyst asked.

"Ugh. Don't you remember?" asked Pearl, annoyed by her partner's vague behavior. "We have intercepted a message from an enemy gem located in these tunnels." said Pearl recalling what Garnet reported.

"Do we know what it said?" asked Connie.

"No. The message was too encrypted, I could only pick up his location." said Garnet.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever it is, I'll be happy to give you my regards." said Bismuth, tapping her fist in her palm.

"Maybe it's a lost gem that was asking for help." said Steven trying to be the pacifist.

"Maybe, but we mustn't let our guard down." said Lapis.

"That's right. I say this from experience. If it's the Homeworld, you never know." said Peridot.

The gems kept walking until they heard a suspicious noise. That noise was unmistakable to them, for it was the sound of someone operating some tools and entering commands into a device.

They peered around the corner and saw that in a cave chamber, there was a series of machines, and among all of them, there was a vertical device in the shape of a ring. Operating a machine near the ring, there was a gem with a green skin tone, messy hair, and a green gem above the right eye (you decide the clothes, I'm not good at that).

"What kind of gem is it?" Steven asked.

"It's an emerald." answered Peridot.

"An emerald?" asked Connie.

"They are one of the hardest and most evil gems on the Homeworld, always loyal to Diamonds." replied Garnet.

"Yes. I remember seeing some of them before I changed sides. I didn't like them then." said Bismuth, recalling some of her past.

"What do we do now?" asked Lapis.

"The best thing would be to sneak up on them, without attracting attention." said Perla giving Amethyst a 'I'm telling you' look as she said the last thing, she responded with a scowl.

However, when Perla took the first step

"ALERT, INTRUDERS! ALERT, INTRUDERS! ALERT, INTRUDERS!" an alarm went off all over the chamber.

"Hey! Don't look at me! I didn't do anything this time!" said Amethyst, although inside she was laughing that it was Pearl who was bothering her.

Emerald turned around to see the intruders in her laboratory.

"So, you are the Crystal Gems." said Esmeralda.

"No. We're the delivery boys and we've come to deliver a round of cakes to you." said Bismuth.

"Ha. Good one." said Amethyst.

"What are you doing here?" asked Garnet.

"Well. Since you ask. I'm designing a portal to the Homeworld." said Esmeralda.

"A portal? Like Warp Pad?" Steven asked.

"What do you plan to do with that?" asked Pearl, beginning to dislike the idea of the enemy gem.

"Oh, nothing special. Just bringing an army of gems to Earth to conquer it in the name of the Diamonds." said Esmeralda with a crazy look on her face when she mentioned the army.

The group of heroes were left with their eyes and mouths open. Facing mutant gems was a normal day for them, facing a couple of enemy gems was pretty tough, but facing a whole army would be the hardest thing in their lives. Despite being strong, they would be nothing compared to the strength of many gems combined.

"We're not going to let you do that." said Lapis.

"Oh, but it's done. I've sent a message to the Homeworld telling them to get their troops ready. As soon as I activate the device, the portal will open and this planet will finally be under the control of the Diamonds and you can do nothing to stop it." said Emerald.

"You believe it." said Peridot taking out her metal cards (she created them long ago so that she could use her powers for missions).

The rest of the gems prepared to fight. Garnet took out her gloves, Pearl took out her spear, Amethyst her whip, Lapis her water wings, Bismuth turned her hands into axes, Steven his shield and Connie the sword that made Bismuth.

"Oh. So, you want to do it the hard way, huh?" said Emerald before pulling a three-pronged trident from her gem. "Well. I was getting bored and wanted to get a little warm." said Esmeralda as she took her position.

"Take a warm-up then." said Amethyst before charging at her.

She threw her whip, hoping to hit her, but Emerald tangled the whip in her trident and pulled it, sending Amethyst toward her. When she was close enough, Emerald struck her with the trident, sending her back.

"You..." said Bismuth before she threw herself at the enemy gem.

The big Crystal Gem began to strike it quickly with her axes, but Emerald proved to be more agile and fast, dodging or blocking Bismuth's axes with her trident.

Esmeralda tried to hit her with her trident in an opening moment, but she stepped aside in time, not only to dodge the blow, but also to allow Garnet to enter the fight and hit Emerald directly in the face. Although she wasn't knocked down, the blow was strong enough to knock her back.

"It's not so hard now, huh?" said Pearl sarcastically, standing next to Garnet and Bismuth.

"Don't be so sure." said Esmeralda before taking her trident with two hands and separating them, turning them into two double-pronged tridents. "It was only the beginning." said Esmeralda with a dark look.

The 3 Crystal Gems faced the enemy gem together, but she proved to be good enough to withstand a 3-on-1 fight.

Bismuth and Garnet tried to hit her from both sides, but she stepped aside, jumping up and kicking them both in the face. Pearl tried to strike a blow with her spear, but she blocked it with her left trident and then hit her with her other trident, sending her into the wall.

"Pearl!" cried Garnet, worried about her friend.

"You never let your enemy out of your sight." said Esmeralda, reattaching her two tridents into one and hitting Garnet with it, knocking her to the ground.

Emerald was so focused on that, she didn't notice a hammer being aimed at her, which brought her down as well. She looked up and saw Bismuth who had traded in her axes for hammers.

"Attacking from behind. t shows that you are a gem without honor." said Bismuth.

"What does honor matter when victory is within reach?" said Emerald before pointing at Bismuth with the tip of her trident, sending a ray of energy toward her that sent her backward to the others.

"It's over. Take this." said Peridot sending her cards to the enemy gem.

Using her powers of metal control, Peridot directed the cards like a flock of birds around Esmeralda, producing some cuts. Esmeralda tried to defend herself, but the speed at which they were going made it difficult for her to respond to their attacks.

"Ha. How about that?" Peridot asked, smiling proudly at her abilities.

Emerald began to get frustrated and, with a movement of her trident, hit all the cards, nailing them to the wall, for great concern and fear of the Crystal Gem.

"You're starting to piss me off." said Esmeralda, before jumping aside to dodge a stream of water, courtesy of Lapis.

"So, cool off a bit." said Lapis before he threw another stream of water at the enemy gem, which moved back and forth to dodge her attacks.

"Is there no way to defeat it?" asked Steven worried, for he had seen how a single gem had defeated most of them and had only a few scratches.

"Don't think that." shouted Connie before jumping in front of Emerald and attacking her with her sword, but she blocked her with her trident, leaving the two of them in a deadlock, trying to outdo each other.

"A bunch of gems couldn't take me. What does a puny human like you expect to do?" asked Emerald with a dark smile.

"This!" said Connie before kicking her in the gut, pulling her away from it while hissing a little of the pain inflicted by the blow, even though it was a little weak.

Emerald looked at the human in the group with a look of anger and madness. "You, CLOD CURSE!" shouted Emerald as she lunged at her to strike, but a pink shield defended her from the attack.

The man responsible for the shield, Steven, gave a push to get the enemy gem away from them.

"Team Jam?" asked Steven looking at his trusted partner with a smile.

"Team Jam!" Connie replied with a smile.

The first to jump in was Connie who went into a gunfight with Emerald. The enemy's gem was so full of anger towards them, that she couldn't block or avoid some of Connie's attacks and when she tried to attack with her trident, Steven appeared to protect her with his shield. With Connie with the sword and Steven with the shield, you could say that they are the perfect team.

"Connie!" cried Steven.

"Got it!" cried Connie, having understood her friend's plan.

Connie ran to Steven who knelt down and placed his shield over him. Connie jumped on the shield like a platform and Steven, with one push, made Connie's jump even greater.

Connie raised her sword as she fell toward Esmeralda, who responded by putting her trident in the way, thus blocking the human's sword. Her strength, plus the momentum given by Steven, was enough to make Emerald slide back a bit.

The enemy gem gathered all his strength and with a groan of effort, pulled Connie away from her, but that left her open when a pink shield hit her in the face, sending her crashing into the machine she was driving before, which began to release sparks from the blow.

"Yes! We did it!" cheered Steven.

"Yes!" said Connie high fiving him.

Emerald got up and shook her head. She was about to scream in anger when she noticed that the machine behind her started to act strangely.

"You fools! Look what you've done!" said Emerald putting aside the fight to introduce some commands into the machine.

"We've destroyed your plan, that's what we've done." said Amethyst who had recovered along with the rest of the gems.

Suddenly, something started to happen. The ring-shaped device began to emit noise as some sparks appeared. Soon after, a portal in it.

"Damn it! The portal's out of control! I can't turn it off!" said Emerald, staring at the open portal in shock.

Soon after, a sucking wind formed from the portal, like a vacuum cleaner.

"Hold on to something!" cried Garnet.

Immediately, everyone in the room grabbed at anything - wall, floor, machine or pillar - to avoid being sucked into the portal.

Connie, who was holding on to the ground with Steven, was losing her grip on her hand (because the other one was holding the sword). Eventually, she lost her grip and was beginning to be absorbed as she let out a scream.

"Connie!" shouted Steven quickly grabbing his friend's hand.

Of all of them, Emerald was worse off, as she was the closest to the portal. Because of the absorption force, she was about to lose her grip. Desperate, she looked around and saw that Steven and Connie were in a situation almost like hers.

"I may have lost, but at least I'll take some of you with me." said Esmeralda. She let go and threw her trident at Team Jam before being sucked into the portal.

The trident didn't hit Steven, but it stuck in the ground close enough to Steven that he, with fright, ended up letting go, and he and Connie started to be absorbed by the portal while they screamed.

"STEVEN! CONNIE!" cried the Crystal Gems as they saw the younger members in danger.

Right after Steven and Connie were absorbed into the portal, it disappeared and the machine that created it collapsed like a house of cards. The Crystal Gems looked in awe at the portal machine that had taken their friends, wondering where they were and if they were all right.

* * *

**AN: What did you think of this beginning? What did you think of my OC? I hope I didn't make a mistake. Although if I have, tell me.**


	2. What is this site?

The children's screams continued as they passed through the tunnel of lights in the portal until they came out of another portal and landed with a groan of pain on a hard, but soft surface as well.

Steven was the first to get up and put a hand to his head. "Ouch. That was harder than I thought." complained Steven before looking over and finding Connie struggling to get up. "Connie!" he shouted as he ran quickly to her side to help her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. It's been a tough fall, but I'm okay." Connie said.

"What is this place?" when Steven asked that, they both looked around to analyze the place.

They were in a snow-covered forest and some mountains in the distance. Among the trees, they could see a slight line of smoke, a sign that someone was living over there.

"I'd say we're in some country in the North." Connie said.

"How do you know?" Steven asked.

"The trees around here are pines and those only grow in places far north, plus there's snow everywhere." said Connie relating her knowledge.

"So, has that portal led us somewhere up north?" asked Steven.

"Maybe, but I don't know where on Earth we are." said Connie.

"Well. There's smoke coming out of there. Maybe there's someone alive who can help us." Steven said, pointing to the line of smoke.

"Good idea." Connie said.

The two young people walked up to the smoke line and discovered it came from a cabin that had a sign that said 'Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna'. They thought the spa part was a little weird, but they shrugged it off and went into the cabin, where they saw a rather large man behind the counter.

"Welcome! Today, big summer discount! Tailored swimsuits, Swedes and a sunscreen of my own invention! Are you interested in anything?" asked the man who was probably Oaken.

"Uh... No, thank you. We're fine." Steven said.

"Do you know where the nearest populated area is?" Connie asked.

"South of the mountain is the kingdom of Arendelle." said Oaken.

"Thank you very much, sir." Steven said with a smile.

"Yeah. See you." Connie said before they left the cabin.

"What a lovely couple." said Oaken.

Following Oaken's advice, the younger members of the Crystal Gems headed down the mountain to Arendelle. Needless to say, they were in awe of the place.

For the next few hours, they were exploring the place, seeing, in awe, all sorts of things that were out there.

"Unbelievable. This place is amazing." said Steven with stars in his eyes. Suddenly, he noticed that Connie was both thoughtful and worried. "What's up, Connie?"

"Steven, I don't think we're in our world anymore." Connie said something worried and nervous.

Steven was in a state of shock for a few seconds. "WHAT?!" Before he could continue his scream of surprise, Connie covered her hand and took a finger to her teeth.

"Shh. Don't raise your voice. Let's talk about this somewhere else." whispered Connie before grabbing Steven by the hand and pulling him away from people.

The two young men ended up on the dock after checking that there weren't too many people around.

"Another world? Why do you think that?" Steven asked.

"Steven, I've read hundreds of books about countries in the world and even though I don't know most of them, I can tell you there isn't a place called Arendelle." said Connie.

"Maybe it's not in all the books." said Steven trying to find an explanation.

"I thought about that too, but then I looked at the architecture and culture here. I read this style in a history book and it only existed for a long time." Connie explained.

"Wouldn't it be that we've traveled back in time or something?" Steven asked.

"Maybe. I guess we'll have to do some research to be sure." said Connie.

Steven pondered what his best friend had said, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, what's that over there?" Steven asked, pointing in one direction.

Connie followed his gaze and saw that, far away from the port, there was a boat with black sails, but what really caught her attention was a boat heading there with 4 people on board. From among the people on board, she noticed a shade of blue.

"I don't know. It's too far away." Connie said, squinting.

"Use this." said Steven showing Connie a spyglass.

"Where did you get that?" asked Connie with an eyebrow raised.

"I took it before we left for the mission. You never know when you're going to need it." Steven said.

Connie didn't question that and took the spyglass to see through it. She directed the main tip of the spyglass to the boat and what she saw made her have a worried and surprised expression on her face.

"What? What is it?" asked Steven after seeing his friend's expression.

"Steven, I think there's a couple of people kidnapped on that boat." said Connie.

**TIME BEFORE**

While Steven and Connie were exploring Arendelle, queen Elsa was walking around the area with her sister, princess Anna.

"I'm glad you agreed to come for a walk, Elsa." said Anna.

"Well. Now that the gates are open, there are many things I want to see from outside the palace. But it will only be a short while, I have royal duties to attend to." Elsa said.

"I know, I know. You're the queen of Arendelle, you have responsibilities. You let me out of that roll before we left." said Anna with a smile.

"And I'll always remind you of it." Elsa replied jokingly.

The two sisters continued to walk to the port, contemplating the views in the process.

Anna took a deep breath of the surrounding air. "Ah, nothing like a sunny day to relax." Anna said.

"Without a doubt." said Elsa, enjoying that beautiful morning.

Suddenly, they both heard groans of effort, turned their heads in the direction of the voice and saw a skinny man having trouble driving his boat. The two sisters went there to investigate.

"Excuse me, sir, is something wrong?" Elsa asked.

"It's nothing, but I'm having a little trouble docking the boat." said the man.

"We can help you." said Anna.

"No. What kind of a gentleman would I be if I let two beautiful young girls help me?" said the man.

"We insist." said Elsa before she and Anna grabbed the rope and pulled it, docking the boat and allowing the man to step into the harbor.

"Thank you very much, ladies. You've been a great help." said the man leaning slightly.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you need us to do?" Anna asked.

"Well, yes." said the man with a sinister smile. Suddenly, Anna was grabbed by a muscular man holding her hands behind her back and a knife near her neck. "Be still."

"Anna!" cried Elsa after seeing her sister in danger.

"If I were you, I wouldn't try anything. Unless you don't care about your sister's life." said the skinny man.

Elsa grunted slightly as she saw that they had fallen into a trap. Seeing the knife so close to her sister's neck, she knew that if she tried to use her powers, she would risk injury or worse.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked with a scowl.

"We just want you to come with us. But first, I'll have to tie those hands of yours, just in case." said the skinny man pointing at the boat.

Elsa had no choice but to give in to their demands if she could protect her sister. After they had tied her hands behind her back, both she and the skinny man got into the boat, Anna and her captor followed soon after, taking care not to move the knife away from the princess's neck so as not to disturb the situation.

The skinny man was rowing the boat until it reached a ship with black sails that was quite far from the port of Arendelle. After releasing a signal whistle, a couple of ropes with hooks came down hanging from the boat. The skinny man hooked the hooks at the ends of the boat and started to climb up to the deck level, where they could get out of the boat and onto the ship with ease.

As soon as they stepped on the deck, the royal sisters were even more worried when they saw a horde of men who stopped their activities to cast a look of amusement at them.

Then, they started hearing footsteps. Some men stepped aside, and in front of them stood a man with a wooden leg, a scruffy beard, and a tricorn hat.

"Greetings, queen Elsa de Arendelle. You honor me with your presence." said the bearded man bowing in false respect.

"Who are you?" asked Elsa trying to show courage.

"Of course. Where are my manners?" asked the bearded man to himself. "I am captain NeckKiller and I welcome my pirate crew." said the pirate captain along with a cheer from the crew.

Elsa and Anna were surprised to learn that they had been captured by a gang of pirates.

"If what you want is Arendelle's gold, we'll give it to you, but don't hurt anyone." said Elsa, thinking of Arendelle's people.

"Oh, I'm offended, your majesty. Not all pirates are obsessed with gold and wealth. Well, we are, but that's not exactly why we're here." said NeckKiller.

"What do you want then?" asked Elsa.

"You of course." said NeckKiller to the queen's surprise and fear. The captain began to walk in front of everyone as he began to narrate. "Everyone in the vicinity has heard of the queen who possesses ice powers capable of freezing entire kingdoms. So, I asked myself: Why should such a power be wasted on a ridiculous kingdom when we can make the most of it?" said NeckKiller.

"If you wanted me. Why is Anna here? She has nothing to do with it." Elsa said.

"Do you think we're stupid?" asked NeckKiller. "I had an intuition that you could freeze this boat the moment you set foot on it. Your little sister is our insurance policy. As long as you don't do anything to us, we won't do anything to her." said NeckKiller, running his fingers across Anna's face, to which she responded by moving her face away from him.

Elsa felt bad. Once again, her powers had only brought misfortune, first to the kingdom after accidentally sending them a blizzard and now some pirates were using her sister as a hostage because they wanted to use her powers for their own benefit. However, she couldn't let those pirates get away with it. She had to show courage, not fear and despair. Putting her fears and insecurities aside, she focused on the pirate captain.

"I don't care what you do to me or what you say. I won't use my powers for your benefit!" said Elsa, putting aside her fear and scowling at the pirate captain.

"Do you mean it?" asked NeckKiller unsurprisingly.

"You heard my sister. She's not going to help you at all!" said Anna.

"Very well. In that case..." began NeckKiller before pointing his head at the crew, causing a couple of men to go and hold the queen in place. Elsa wanted to use her powers to free herself, but with her sister a prisoner, she couldn't risk it. "I'll have to get rid of the dead weight. With emphasis on 'dead'." said NeckKiller before drawing his sword and approaching Anna.

"Wha... What are you doing?" Elsa asked, beginning to fear what the pirate captain had planned.

"Do you know why I call myself NeckKiller?" asked the captain before he raised his sword, bringing it close to the princess's neck. "Normally, most people go for the heart or the head, but I prefer to go for the neck, so that the head is perfectly preserved." said NeckKiller with a dark and wicked smile.

NeckKiller began to raise his sword. Elsa and Anna's eyes opened with horror at what he was about to do. "Wait! No! I'll do anything, but don't do it!" Elsa begged. In fact, she was so focused on it, she hadn't thought about using her powers.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. Consider it a punishment for refusing." said NeckKiller before putting down the sword.

Elsa and Anna closed their eyes waiting for the terrible end. Suddenly there was the sound of metal crashing into each other. Both opened their eyes and were amazed to see that a pink sword was blocking the captain's sword. But that wasn't all, what was really surprising was that the pink sword was being handled by a girl who looked much younger than Anna.

Connie gave a push to get the captain away from her and the princess. "Get away from her!" shouted Connie.

At first, the captain was looking at Connie in surprise, but then that surprise was changed to a laugh, the whole crew started laughing too, though they didn't know why.

"Haha. What have we here? A girl who I don't know if she's brave or stupid." said NeckKiller.

"I prefer the first." said Connie without looking away from the captain.

"I wouldn't say that. In case you haven't noticed, young lady, you're on your own against all of us." said NeckKiller, stretching out his arms to point at the crew of several men standing behind him.

"You are not alone!" there was a shout before a pink shield was sent through the air and struck the head of the man who was holding the princess prisoner, knocking him unconscious and freeing him.

Before the captain could ask any questions, another boy the same age as Connie appeared beside him. Both Elsa and Anna were left with their eyes open to the unexpected turn of events.

NeckKiller looked at the two children who had dared to interfere with his plans and with an expression that showed anger, he pointed his sword at them. "Kill them!" shouted NeckKiller followed by a battle cry from the crew who began charging towards the younger members of the Crystal Gems.


	3. Gems vs Pirates

"Kidnapped?" asked Steven, unable to believe what his friend had seen.

"Yes. I saw how one girl was tied up and the other girl had a knife near her neck." said Connie.

"We can't let them take them away." said Steven determined.

"You're right, but how will we get to that boat?" Connie asked.

Steven put one hand under his chin, thinking of some way to do it. Then, he noticed out of the corner of his eye something that would serve them well.

"Let's use that." Steven said, pointing to an empty boat.

"Perfect. Let's not waste time." said Connie.

The two young people ran to the boat and, driving an oar each, rowed with all their might to the side of the boat.

"Phew. That was harder than it looked." said Connie wiping the sweat off her brow from the effort of rowing quickly.

"Shh. I hear something. Listen." said Steven.

They both put a hand on their ear to better capture the conversation on deck. They couldn't understand a few words, but they did understand that they wanted to use one of them for their benefit and the other was a hostage. They began to show concern when they heard that the captain of the ship was going to kill the hostage.

"Oh, no. She must be saved." asked Steven, overwhelmed by the captain's future actions.

"All right." said Connie as she started to climb the ship's stairs, but stopped to look at Steven. "I'll go first and take care of the captain; you take care of freeing the hostage."

"Got it." Steven said.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

The crew was approaching them quickly and dangerously, but before they could lay a hand on them, a pink dome suddenly formed around them, pushing them all away. Inside the dome you could see Steven with his arms outstretched.

Both the captain and the royal sisters were amazed at this. The dome dissipated to see Steven and Connie taking up position for battle.

"You're the right-hand man and I'm the left." said Connie.

"Sounds good to me." said Steven.

They both jumped in to take care of each enemy side. The captain put his surprise aside to grit his teeth in frustration. "What are you doing?! They're only children! Finish them off!" NeckKiller ordered, sending his crew against the two young men.

Steven summoned his shield, catching most of them by surprise when he threw his shield at them like a frisbee and hit them all. A large pirate tried to hit him with his mace, but Steven quickly summoned another shield and blocked it.

The large pirate smiled, thinking that with his strength he would crush the young man, but he proved to be wrong when he noticed that Steven was blocking his strength easily, as if they had the same strength. With a push, Steven pushed the pirate away from him and then punched him in the face, which knocked him to the ground.

A group of pirates tried to attack him from all sides. When they got close enough, Steven jumped so high that he reached the top of the main mast, leaving everyone with their eyes open. Before they could comment, Steven summoned a pink bubble around him and spikes came out. Then he made the bubble, now turned into a sledgehammer, fall down like a missile, and on impact with the deck, he blew the attacking pirates away and produced some cracks in the ship. After that demonstration of power, Steven defused his mace bubble and summoned his shield, preparing to fight.

Meanwhile, Connie was handling her opponents well. To her, those pirates were easier to handle than Pearl's holograms. With skillful sword moves, she dodged blows from some pirates and then responded by attacking them with her sword or a kick.

Connie was on the defensive when a pirate with two swords began to attack her. The only human of the Crystal Gems continued to defend herself from the pirate's attacks until she found an opening and slid her leg through his, causing him to trip and fall.

Then, Connie was a little surprised when a large, muscular man with a giant axe appeared before her, sporting a sinister victory smile because anyone could see that he was assured of victory. He picked up the axe and lowered it quickly with the intention of cutting it in half, but Connie quickly stepped aside, letting the axe hit the ground, jumped on the gun and began to run up the handle of the gun and down the man's arm. When she got close enough she kicked him in the face, making him drop his weapon, then, in the air, she turned before kicking the pirate's face again, knocking him to the ground.

Meanwhile, in the harbor, Kristoff was walking with Sven, who was pulling a cart loaded with ice blocks, and Olaf, who was sitting on one of the blocks.

"I wonder what Elsa and Anna are doing." said Olaf.

"They're probably having fun around the kingdom before Elsa returns to her royal duties." said Kristoff.

"She sure has her work cut out for her." Olaf said.

"That's what being queen is all about, but I like that she finds time to spend with her sister." said Kristoff.

Sven kept walking until he suddenly stopped, which Kristoff noticed.

"Sven, what's wrong?" asked Kristoff.

The reindeer's ears moved from side to side quickly, as if trying to catch a sound. When he located the sound, he turned his head in the direction of the sea, or rather, a certain ship.

"Oh, you want to play boats?" asked Olaf, not knowing what was happening.

"Is there something wrong with that boat?" asked Kristoff receiving a feeling from the reindeer.

Kristoff trusted his animal friend's instinct and squinted at what was happening on that boat.

"Damn it. It's too far away." said Kristoff in frustration.

"Try this." Olaf said, showing him a spyglass.

"Where did you get it?" asked Kristoff curiously.

"I just found it lying around." said Olaf innocently.

Kristoff shrugged at the snowman's explanation and picked up the spyglass. He pointed the larger lens at the ship and his expression of curiosity was changed to one of concern. Although the ship was far enough away to see it perfectly, he could see that Elsa and Anna were on board and there was a group of pirates fighting against two individuals that he couldn't identify, but one thing was certain, the queen and the princess were in danger.

He quickly put the spyglass aside and ran to remove the ropes that tied Sven to the chariot. "Sven, you must take me to the palace quickly. We must warn the guard." said Kristoff before riding on Sven.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Olaf before Kristoff grabbed him and placed him in front of him.

"Elsa and Anna are in trouble!" said Kristoff.

Sven didn't need to hear any more before running off to the palace, hoping to get there in time to save the royal sisters.

Speaking of which. Both sisters were stunned and surprised, looking at the fight in front of them. Elsa couldn't believe it. A moment ago, she and her sister had been captured by pirates who wanted to use their powers for evil purposes, but when she refused, they decided to kill Anna, to their great horror, but before that happened, two children appeared who saved her and now they were facing an army of pirates all by themselves.

To say that they were normal children would be a laugh. The boy could somehow create shields and protective bubbles, while the girl was more skilled with a sword than anyone they had ever seen. Who were these boys? Where had they come from? How could the boy do that? Several questions ran through the minds of the two sisters.

Meanwhile, NeckKiller watched the fight in total surprise and fury. An army of pirates, armed and trained to kill, defeated in combat by two meddling brats. He was supposed to use the queen as his own weapon, but those kids had gotten in the way of his plans, ruining everything.

He was even more enraged when the last of his men were knocked down by the meddling duo, who stood side by side with the pirate captain in front of them, both looking at him seriously.

"It's over! Surrender!" said Connie pointing her sword at him.

"Never! I'll never surrender to children!" said the captain in rage.

"Uncle, haven't you noticed? We've shot down your whole crew. Do you really think you can defeat us?" asked Steven questioning the captain's reason.

Instead of responding, the captain shouted in anger and launched into the attack. His first move was to try to harm Connie with his sword, but Steven stood in front of him with a summoned shield and blocked the attack.

Connie jumped on him to confront the captain. The blades clashed with each other every second that passed. Connie was able to handle it well because the captain was getting carried away with anger and that made his attacks predictable and every time the captain intended to strike, Steven would appear to block him with his shield.

Elsa and Anna were quite surprised at the coordination they had. They acted and fought as if they had been in fights before, which must have been very hard to make these young people so good at fighting. That made them have more questions in their minds.

With one push, Steven pulled the captain away from them after blocking another of their attacks. Determined to end this, they both jumped up and punched the captain's face with their fists (Steven the left and Connie the right). The combined blow was so strong that the captain fell back to the ground with his eyes rolled back as a sign that he was unconscious.

Steven's serious expression changed dramatically to one of joy and youth. "Yes! We won! Who has beaten the evil pirates?" asked Steven, raising his hand high.

"We crush the evil pirates." replied Connie, high fiving him.

"Nobody move!" The two young men were startled when an unknown voice spoke.

They turned around and saw a group of soldiers get on the boat and point their crossbows in all directions, but relaxed when they looked confused that all the pirates present were unconscious.

"Hey... what happened?" asked one of the soldiers.

The soldier in front looked around at the downed pirates wondering what had happened there, but that question went away when he saw the queen and the princess still surprised by what had happened in the fight.

"Your majesties, are you all right?" asked the soldier.

"Your majesties?" asked Steven and Connie, looking at each other with an arched eyebrow.

Elsa quickly shook off thoughts of the two of them before concentrating on the soldier's question. "Yes. We're fine." Elsa said.

"What happened here? It looks like there was a fight." said the soldier.

"What makes you say that?" Connie asked quietly in a sarcastic manner, causing Steven to laugh very slightly.

"That doesn't matter now. I need you to arrest these men and take them to the dungeons." said Elsa.

The soldier did not question the queen's words and stood up straight in front of her. "Yes, Your Highness," said the soldier before he and the other soldiers began loading the pirates into the boats.

Steven and Connie stood by, watching the guards take care of the pirates, until only they and the royal sisters were left, who approached them.

The two young men became nervous. They had gone there to save them, but they never expected the two of them to be related to royalty. They didn't know what to do or what to say, after all, the last royalty they came in contact with were the Diamonds of the Homeworld and they weren't very nice, to say the least. They got even more nervous when they were confronted with them.

"Please follow us." Elsa said before she walked with her sister without saying another word.

Steven and Connie decided to follow them to a boat where a couple of soldiers were taking care of the oars.

During the course of the trip, there was an uncomfortable silence among the four of them.

"Should we ask them?" Anna asked her sister in a very low voice so no one would hear.

"I think not now. We'd better wait until we get to the castle to do it." whispered Elsa.

"I can't wait to find out who they are." whispered Anna with a touch of emotion, as she found what they did incredible.

"The truth. Neither can I." whispered Elsa with a small smile as she was grateful for what they did, but she was also curious about what they did.

Unbeknownst to them, the young members of the Crystal Gems had their own private conversation.

"What do you think they will do to us?" Steven asked in a very low voice.

"I don't think anything bad. We just saved them." whispered Connie.

"Then why didn't you thank us earlier on the ship?" asked Steven.

"I guess it would be the first time you see a boy pulling a shield out of thin air and a girl swordsman. I bet they'll ask us questions about it." whispered Connie.

"Should we tell them the truth?" asked Steven.

"For now, let's wait a little and then see if it's necessary." whispered Connie.

When they arrived at the port, the soldiers took the unconscious pirates to their cells. As they walked, Kristoff passed between them quickly.

"Anna!" cried Kristoff, drawing the princess's attention.

"Kristoff!" shouted Anna before the couple gave each other a hug.

Kristoff broke away from the embrace and put his hands on the shoulders of his girlfriend. "It's a good thing I warned the guards in time. I was so worried." said Kristoff.

"Take it easy. I'm all right. We're fine." Anna said with a smile.

"By the way, what happened there?" asked Kristoff. "I saw that two people were facing the pirates, but I didn't get a good look at it." said Kristoff.

"Oh. It was them." said Elsa, stepping aside to introduce Steven and Connie.

"Them? But they're just kids." said Kristoff, confused by it.

"They may look it, but you should have seen them. They were 'bam', 'bang' and the pirates were 'oh', 'ah'," said Anna quite excited as she gestured to hit and be hurt for emphasis.

Steven and Connie started to relax when they saw the princess' imitations, it reminded them quite a bit of Amethyst. Maybe they're not such bad people after all.

"Did they really do that?" Kristoff asked, still not believing it.

"We'd better talk about it later in the castle." said Elsa, smiling at her sister's performance. The royal sisters and the ice master started to walk towards the castle, but Elsa stopped for a moment and turned her head to see that Steven and Connie were still standing. "Don't just stand there. You can come with us." said Elsa with a sincere smile.

Both young people smiled at how kind the queen was to them, even though they had only just met, even though the fact that they saved her from pirates had something to do with it.

The two ran a little closer to each other and together, walked to the castle, where they would get answers to their many questions.


	4. The story of gems

Steven and Connie were taken to the royal palace, led by the queen and her friends. Now they were calmer than before after seeing that the queen and her friends didn't seem like bad people, but they were still a little nervous about telling them about their abilities and so on.

Those nerves went away when they passed through the palace gates and entered the main hall, where both young people were amazed at how big and wonderful the palace looked from the inside. Even though they weren't alone, the two began to look around.

"Wow. This is huge." Steven said.

"I'd seen pictures of palaces in books, but seeing it in person is something else entirely." Connie said.

It was then, when they both noticed something not usually found in a palace, a snowman was standing in the middle of the room. Curious, the two approached him to take a closer look.

"What is a snowman doing in here?" asked Connie, finding it a little strange.

"It's actually quite nice." Steven said.

"Oh, thank you." said the snowman suddenly, which caused the two young men to jump backwards with a shout.

"He's alive!" cried steven in surprise.

"And he talks!" shouted Connie.

"Olaf, what are you doing here?" asked Anna, approaching the snowman.

"When Kristoff took the guards away, I thought you would be safe. So, I decided to stay here and surprise you." explained Olaf.

"I would say that you have succeeded, but in them." said Kristoff, pointing to the open-mouthed Steven and Connie.

"Well. I guess I'll start over. Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." said Olaf waiting for an answer, but both young people were still dumbfounded.

"Hey... are you all right?" Elsa asked.

"IT'S UNBELIEVABLE! A SNOW DOLL THAT SPEAKS!" shouted the two excited young men in unison, with stars in their eyes.

The two soon ran towards him and began to look at him with curiosity and amazement.

"I've never seen anything like this." said Steven.

"Neither do I. How is this even possible?" Connie asked. Although she saw a lot during her time with Steven and the Crystal Gems, seeing a talking snowman without a gem was something you didn't see every day.

"Oh, it was Elsa who made me." said Olaf pointing to the queen who was a little nervous when the two young people turned their curious and confused gaze towards her.

"You?" they both asked at the same time and pointed at her.

"Yes. Well, it's a long story." said Elsa scratching the top of her head in a sign of nervousness.

"Wait. I also wanted to know how you fought those pirates." said Kristoff.

"I have an idea. How about we each tell our own story? They will tell about what they did in that fight and you will tell about Olaf. What do you think?" asked Anna formulating a plan so that everyone would agree.

"Sounds good to me." Connie said with a shrug.

"And me." said Steven.

"Same here." said Elsa.

"Good! Story time!" said Olaf excited to learn more about his new friends.

The next minute, Elsa and her friends sat on the thrones (Olaf and Sven on the floor) while Steven and Connie stood before them.

"I think we should start with introductions." suggested Elsa.

"Okay. I'm Steven Universe." Steven introduced himself.

"And I'm Connie Maheswaran." Connie introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. I am queen Elsa of Arendelle. This is my sister, princess Anna. This is Kristoff, the ice master, and you know Olaf." Elsa said, introducing the others.

"Hello." Olaf said innocently.

"So how did you do that thing where you pull a shield out of thin air?" Anna asked.

Steven and Connie looked at each other to have a visual conversation. If it was true what Connie said about them being in another world, then they wouldn't know anything about the gems or the Homeworld. They still had their doubts about whether or not to tell, and even though they had shown themselves to be good people, they didn't know how they would take the information. But in spite of that, they both agreed that it was the best thing to do.

"Well... The truth is... We're not from this world." Connie began nervously.

Arendelle's group was left with their eyes open when they received this information.

"Excuse me, what?" asked Kristoff, overwhelmed by the information.

"What do you mean by that? Are you from another world?" asked Anna.

"Basically." said Steven, shrugging his shoulders.

Normally, Elsa would doubt that a little, but after what she experienced long ago with regard to her powers, she learned to open her mind to new experiences.

"I know it sounds a little crazy, but it's the truth." Connie said before they could give their opinion.

"Honestly. After what Anna and I saw you do, I think you're telling the truth." Elsa said.

The two young people were a little surprised that they accepted it so quickly.

"Do you really think so?" asked Steven.

"Of course. What other reason could there be for lying to us?" Anna asked.

"If they believe you, so do I." said Kristoff.

The younger members of the Crystal Gems smiled as they saw that they trusted them, it was even more obvious that they were good people to trust.

"So, are the people of your world capable of doing that?" asked Anna.

"No. That was my gemstone powers." Steven said, lifting his shirt to show everyone his navel gem.

"Oh. Nice rock." said Olaf.

"Do your powers come from that rock?" Kristoff asked.

"No. The gems are a race from another planet far from ours. They are like stones, but they can manifest a human-like body. Each gem usually has a function to perform: guard, worker, scientist, messenger, warrior, etc." explained Steven.

"Wow. They're an amazing race." said Anna, showing interest in their history.

"Yeah... Maybe." said Steven a little nervously, because, although that was true, there was something else in the story.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa asked.

"You'll see. Gems don't reproduce like humans do. They are... harvested." said Connie.

"Harvested? Like plants?" Elsa asked.

"Something like that. However, for a gem to be born, it must absorb the life force of its environment. That is, if it harvested a group of gems in a forest, it would become a desert as a result." said Steven.

The queen and the others were surprised by that. For a gem to be born, did the surrounding nature have to die? That sounded like a cruel method, even if it was for a race to grow.

"That's horrible. How can they allow that?" Anna asked.

"The Diamonds didn't care about organic life, they just cared about increasing their numbers." Connie said.

"The Diamonds?" asked Kristoff.

"They are like the rulers of the Homeworld, the world of gems. There's Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, White Diamond and Pink Diamond." Steven said.

"But wouldn't that destroy their planet?" Olaf asked.

"As they said before, gems are magic stones, surely they wouldn't need the same conditions as the other species, right?" said Elsa.

"Yes. In fact, when the Homeworld ran out of resources to harvest more gems, the Diamonds decided to conquer other worlds to use as gem gardens." said Steven.

That came as a bit of a shock to Arendelle's group. It wasn't enough for them to turn their planet into a desert (they assumed), but now they were going from planet to planet, taking them as their own and using them for their own benefit without caring about the lives they occupied that planet.

"Wow. Those gems sound like a cruel and evil race." said Olaf expressing the thoughts of all.

"Actually, things changed when they tried to do the same thing to our planet." said Steven.

"Why? What happened?" Elsa asked, worrying about the home of the two young people.

"Among the gems that were born on Earth, there was one, called Rose Quartz, that was different from the rest. She admired the beauty of the Earth and didn't like what the Homeworld did to her. She asked Pink Diamond, the Diamond in charge of the planet, to leave the Earth, but she refused, so Rose Quartz gathered a group of rebellious gems, forming the Crystal Gems, which were fighting against the gems of the Homeworld to free the Earth." said Connie.

"But the war against the Homeworld lasted hundreds of years. Rose Quartz had to make many difficult decisions to protect her companions and the Earth. One day, she decided to do something that, even if wrong, would mean the end of the war." Steven continued.

"What did you do?" Anna asked, deep in suspense.

"She killed Pink Diamond." Steven declared.

A small gasp escaped from the mouths of the others (except Connie). She killed a queen of her world. Elsa, although she was surprised by that act, had to agree that it was a bad decision, but also that it was the only one that could free a whole planet.

"So, is the war over?" asked Kristoff.

"Yes, but not as they expected." said Steven.

"What happened next?" asked Elsa.

"The Diamonds were devastated to lose one of their own, so they decided to launch an attack on the Crystal Gems." said Connie.

"Well. They killed their sister; it is normal that they wanted revenge." said Olaf.

Although Elsa and Anna wanted to scold Olaf for saying that, they had to agree that he was right. If something were to happen to one of them, surely the other would want revenge.

"Rose Quartz and some gems survived the attack of the Diamonds, but the rest ended up getting corrupted." said Steven.

"Corrupted? What is that?" Anna asked.

"In human terms, it would be as if they became wild beasts, or in the case of the gems, monsters." explained Connie.

Arendelle's group had a mixture of emotions, but the main one was sadness. Believing they had won the war, only to be attacked later by something that turned their companions into monsters. It was certainly a blow to those who survived.

"But that's not why they gave up. With the planet free from the control of the Homeworld, the remaining members of the Crystal Gems began a new mission: to gather all the corrupt gems, to keep them in storage until they could find a cure." said Steven, who saw the depressing state of the others and decided to tell that to encourage.

The smile came back on the faces of the others. In spite of the circumstances, they kept hoping that one day they would find a way to cure their fallen comrades.

"That's great! Rescue mission!" said Olaf excitedly, causing a little laughter in the others.

"Although that's not all." declared Connie.

"What do you mean?" asked Kristoff hoping nothing bad would happen after that.

"Over the years, Rose Quartz did many things now that she was free. One of them was to fall in love with a human." Connie said.

"Oh! How romantic." said Anna.

"Yes. They even had a child together." said Connie.

"A son?! Great! And where is he?" asked Olaf.

Steven pointed to himself. "It's me. I am the son of a gem and a human." Steven revealed.

Arendelle's group was shocked to learn that. They would never have imagined that Steven was a being born of a gem and a human, something that, surely in their world, they would find impossible. Elsa smiled at the knowledge that even someone who did such things would find happiness and love.

"Surely your mother is a great gem." said Elsa.

"She was." said Steven in a depressed tone.

"What happened?" asked Elsa, noticing her change of mood and hoping she hadn't made any bad comments.

"You will see. As we said before, gems don't reproduce as we humans do. So, my mother decided to sacrifice her form and her life to create me. In other words, the gem that I have was hers." said Steven showing once again the gem in his navel.

Elsa and Anna felt sympathy for him. They lost their parents when they were very young, but unlike him, they knew their mother, while he never knew her.

"I'm very sorry about your mother." Elsa said sympathetically.

"It's all right. I'm over it and now she helped the Crystal Gems in their missions." said Steven changing his mood for the better.

"Do you participate in missions despite being so young?" asked Kristoff.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" asked Anna.

"Sometimes, but with the help of my friends, we can handle anything. We actually defeated some corrupt gems and even some gems from the Homeworld." said Steven.

"Wow. You guys are an amazing group." Olaf said.

"And you, Connie? Are you a gem too?" asked Elsa, curious about the young swordswoman.

"No. I am a complete human. Steven was my only friend and after hearing a lot about his adventures, I decided to join the group." said Connie.

"That's why you have that sword, isn't it?" asked Kristoff.

"Yes. One of the Crystal Gems offered to train me in the handling of the sword and now I'm good enough to accompany them on missions." said Connie.

"I can confirm that." said Anna recalling what a good swordsman Connie was when she faced the pirates.

"Oh, oh, oh. I have a question." said Olaf raising his hand like a child in a classroom.

"Tell me." said Steven.

"You said that thing about the shield that Anna mentioned was your gem powers. What kind of powers do they have?" asked Olaf with much curiosity and emotion.

"Well. The main powers are the summoning of weapons." started Steven invoking his shield and then vanishing it. "The weapon varies from the gem that is invoked, such as a hammer, a spear, a whip, etc. Apart from the shield I can also create defensive bubbles that can also serve as offensive ones." said Steven.

Elsa and Anna began to remember the skills that Steven used during the fight with the pirates, especially when he turned his bubble into a spiked ball.

"They can also transform their body, making your arms longer, your legs longer... But the most special power they have is fusion." Steven said.

"Fusion?" Elsa asked.

Steven and Connie looked at each other with a toothy smile of excitement.

"To explain, we first want to introduce you to someone." said Connie.

Arendelle's group was confused. Was there anyone else besides them? Their confusion grew even greater when Steven and Connie started dancing, as if they were in a show. They moved each other at their own pace until at last they held hands and spun around like a top.

Suddenly, both were covered by a strange bright light. Elsa and the others looked on with open eyes as the shapes of both of them moved around each other until they formed a single silhouette. When the light faded, instead of the two of them there was a woman who looked even taller than Elsa.

"Hello." said the woman.

Everyone's mouths were so open that they could have touched the ground, although that was the case with Olaf.

"W-W-W-Who are you?!" asked Anna completely shocked by the sudden appearance.

"I'm Stevonnie, the fusion of Steven and Connie." Stevonnie said.

"Are you a fusion?" asked Kristoff overcoming his surprise.

"Yes. Fusion consists of two or more gems coming together into one being, combining their bodies, minds and spirits." Stevonnie said, joining her 2 hands for emphasis.

"So, you're Steven and Connie at the same time?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, and at the same time, no. Although Steven and Connie are conscious inside, I am myself, with my own personality." said Stevonnie.

The others were surprised that the gems could have that ability. Before they could ask any more questions, Stevonnie was shrouded in another light and her shape split in two. When the light faded, Steven and Connie were back to normal.

"And well... I guess that's it." said Steven.

Elsa had to put her surprise aside when something crossed her mind.

"Just a moment. If you're from another world, what are you doing in this one?" Elsa asked.

Steven and Connie were left with their eyes open as they remembered why they had come there in the first place.

"Well. We were both on a mission with the Crystal Gems to investigate a message to the Homeworld, but when we arrived at the place of origin, we discovered that a gem from the Homeworld had created a kind of portal to bring an army to Earth." began Connie.

"We managed to defeat it, but during the fight, there must have been some malfunction in the device that caused the portal to absorb us and bring us here." Steven finished.

"And you have no way to return?" Anna asked.

"No, but it's okay. I'm sure the others will find a way to find us." Steven said confidently.

Arendelle's group smiled as they saw that these young people were fully confident that their friends would find them. That's when Elsa had an idea.

"I know. What if you stay here until you can get back?" Elsa asked.

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to disturb you." said Connie.

"I agree with my sister. We can't let two children go around alone." said Anna.

"Besides, it would be my thanks for saving us from the pirates." Elsa said.

"Well. If you put it like that, we can't refuse." said Steven, excited at the thought of spending the night in a palace.

Elsa and Anna were happy to accept the offer, as they wanted to know more about their adventures.

"Wait. There's something else." said Connie, drawing everyone's attention. "Olaf said that you did it, what does that mean?" asked Connie recalling the previous conversation.

Elsa immediately became nervous. She had the feeling that, being children and having seen many superhuman things, they would see their powers in a better way than people did at first, but that didn't stop her from being a little nervous about her reaction. But now that they had told their story, it was their turn to speak.

Although instead of speaking, she stretched out her arm and over her hand, a set of white and blue sparks and flashes swirled to form a snowball.

"I created Olaf because of my ice powers." said Elsa, seeing that he had left the two young people completely speechless. Elsa was a little worried about waiting for their reaction.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" they both shouted in unison with stars in their eyes. Elsa's eyes were wide open as she hit her head mentally for thinking badly of them.

"Do you have ice powers?" Steven asked. "That's amazing!"

"I've seen a lot of things in my life, but a complete human with powers is an amazing thing!" Connie said.

Elsa began to be glad that they saw their powers in a positive light. Anna was happy to see her sister happy.

"Can you teach us more tricks?" asked Steven.

"Please?" asked Connie.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh a little at that request. Even though they had faced monsters and enemy gems, they were still children above things. One thing was for sure, they would all have a lot of fun.


	5. Passing the time

Elsa was walking through the palace corridors quietly. You could breathe a peaceful atmosphere around her.

AAAHHH

Suddenly, several shouts filled the halls, screams of terror. Elsa wasted no time in running to the source of the sound, but when she passed the main doors, she ran into something that left her paralyzed with shock. Arendelle's kingdom was on fire and the cries of the people filled every corner. Without hesitation, she set out to run to the doors with the intention of using her powers to put out the fire, but when she was within striking distance of the door, it opened from the outside.

The queen stopped to see that those who opened the door were a group of people and in front of them was a man with a tricorn hat, a handkerchief covering his nose and mouth and a wooden leg. It did not take a genius to guess that he was a pirate, just like NeckKiller.

"A pleasure to meet you, your highness." said the pirate.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Elsa in a panic as she continued to watch the destruction of her home.

"My name is not important right now and what I want is you." said the pirate.

"If you want me and my powers, why are you doing all this?" asked Elsa, having the idea that she was coming with the same intention as NeckKiller.

"Let's say that these people got in my way and I eliminate what gets in my way. Now, tell me the secret of your powers." demanded the pirate.

"I can't tell you because I don't know and if I did, I wouldn't tell you." said Elsa.

"Very well. In that case, I have no choice but to use this." he said before turning his head to his men and moving it aside to order something.

On his command, some moved aside to make way for a couple of muscular men who were holding someone unconscious in their arms.

"Anna!" cried Elsa as she saw her sister imprisoned once more.

"This young girl had the stupid courage to face us, but as you see, she was more stupid than brave." said the pirate as he approached her and drew his sword. "Tell me the secret of your powers."

"I swear. I don't know anything! Please don't do anything to her!" begged Elsa whose fear and anguish was beginning to make the ground around her start to freeze.

"I guess you're no good to me and neither is your sister." said the pirate before he raised his sword and pointed it at the princess.

"NOOOOO!" cried Elsa before the whole scene was covered with a white flash.

* * *

"NO!" shouted Elsa, waking up suddenly in her bed. She took several deep, quick breaths as she looked around. She was in her bed, in her room, and from what she could see out the window, it was already dawn. "It was only a dream." said Elsa as she began to calm down.

However, while it was true that it was a dream, what she felt right now was completely real. When she was little, she feared her powers would hurt someone directly, now she feared her powers would hurt her indirectly, like with pirates. She wondered when the next person would come along who wanted to use her sister or someone else to use her powers for her benefit.

She had to put aside her doubts for the moment to concentrate, as she now had a couple of guests in her palace, a couple of very special guests. Elsa was a little encouraged to imagine the adventures that Steven and Connie would have had in their world and couldn't wait to tell her and Anna about some of them.

Once she was dressed, she left her room.

"Good morning, Elsa." said Anna appearing from the corner, surprising Elsa who was still standing by the door of her room.

"Good morning, Anna. You were planning to wake them, weren't you?" said Elsa, knowing her sister.

"Yes. I can't wait to hear more about your adventures with the Crystal Gems." Anna said, excited by the idea.

"So, let's go." said Elsa before they both left for the youngsters' room.

After showing their powers for the first time, the younger members of the Crystal Gems asked Elsa to do a couple more tricks. The queen did some basic tricks like making it snow inside the room, making a small statue, among other things. When it was too late, the royal sisters took them to a couple of rooms in the same corridor so they could rest.

They each stood in front of a specific door, Elsa in front of Steven's room and Anna in front of Connie's. Anna wasted no time in being the first to call.

"Connie, wake up. It's breakfast time." said Anna. She waited a couple of seconds, but got no answer.

Elsa was the next to knock.

"Steven. Are you there?" Elsa asked. She waited a while and, as with her sister, there was no answer. However, when she looked downstairs she found a note.

"How strange. Will they still be sleeping?" Anna wondered.

"Anna" said Elsa as she walked towards her and showed the note she had found. On it was written: 'We are in the dining room'.

They both looked at each other with a confused expression at the note they left, but shrugged their shoulders and went to the dining room, where they met Connie.

"Hi, girls." said Connie.

"Hello, Connie." said Anna before she realized anything. "Where's Steven?"

"He's in the kitchen making breakfast." Connie said.

"There was no need for that." said Elsa.

"It's all right. Since you offered to let us stay in your palace, the least we can do is help." Connie said.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." said Anna.

Elsa had to admit that the young swordswoman was right. Besides, if she agreed to have her friend make breakfast, it was because he was quite good in the kitchen and was a little curious about what he would prepare.

"All right." said Elsa before both sisters sat down, waiting for the breakfast that someone from another world would make for them.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Steven was walking around the place, taking the ingredients and preparing breakfast. At first he didn't know what to do because the ingredients were natural, but then he remembered some classes that Perla and his father gave him for cases like this.

With the right ingredients he was able to prepare a breakfast that he made once to eat with the rest: waffles with syrup, popcorn, whipped cream and a strawberry. However, he didn't have enough to make the popcorn, but he didn't care, as he had managed to make enough for 4 people. With a kick, he opened the door that connected the kitchen to the dining room and presented everyone with four dishes, two of them carried on each arm.

"Breakfast is ready!" said Steven.

Elsa seemed worried that it was too loaded, but before she could offer herself, Steven walked quickly from one side to the other, leaving each plate in front of the others.

Steven and Connie wasted no time in tasting breakfast with pleasure. Elsa looked a little cautious, as she had never seen or tasted anything like it in her life, but that wasn't the case for Anna. The moment she put a piece in her mouth and tasted it, her eyes opened like plates and a smile formed.

"Elsa, you have to try this. It's so good!" said Anna.

Elsa decided to listen to her sister and tasted some of the breakfast prepared by the human-girl hybrid. The next moment, she knew what her sister meant. "It's delicious!" Elsa said.

"I know. It's my signature dish. One day I made it so that the gems and I could enjoy it." said Steven.

"Can the gems eat?" asked Anna.

"No. Unlike humans, gems don't need to sleep, eat or breathe air." explained Connie.

"Although they can eat if they want, like Amethyst." Steven said.

"Amethyst?" Elsa asked.

"It's one of the Crystal Gems." said Steven.

"Now that I think about it. You never talked about the other members." Anna mentioned.

"Hehe. I guess I missed it." said Steven.

"Can you tell us a little bit about them?" asked Elsa wanting to know more about the group which, for Steven, is like a family.

"Well. First there's Garnet, she's the leader of the group. She has the amazing power to see the future." said Steven.

"See the future? Wow. That's amazing!" said Anna.

"Yeah. Plus, she's a fusion of a Ruby and a Sapphire." Steven said.

"A fusion?" Elsa asked, surprised at that.

"I was surprised at that, too." Steven began. "Then there's Pearl, she's pretty strict with some rules, but she cares a lot about me and everybody else, and she's very good at fighting. In fact, she's the one who taught Connie how to use the sword and now I'd say she's better than her." said Steven.

"Oh, Steven. That's not true. I am good, but she is better than I am." said Connie with a slight blush of compliment, which the real sisters noticed and laughed slightly at the scene.

"Then there's Amethyst, she's more energetic than the others. She likes to eat, play pranks, she can even turn into anything," said Steven.

"She would probably get along very well with Olaf." Anna thought, imagining how much fun those two would have.

"For many years, my mother and the three of them were alone, but now we have more members in the group." said Steven.

"And who are they?" Elsa asked.

"The first one to join was Peridot, she's very smart and good with machines. At first she came to Earth on a mission from the Homeworld, sometimes even tried to kill us, but now she is our friend and wants to learn everything about Earth." said Steven.

"Well. They say today's enemies can be tomorrow's friends." said Elsa.

"Right. The next one was Lapis. It's a gem with the ability to manipulate water, it can even create wings of water that it uses to fly." Steven said.

"Water wings! That sounds amazing!" Anna said.

"Yes. At first, she was trapped in a mirror for years, but I freed her and cured her gem. It took her a while to open up to others, but now she trusts us." Steven said.

Elsa wasn't going to admit it at the time, but she was looking forward to meeting that gem, since, according to what Steven had said, she had powers almost like hers. She even went through a horrible experience. It's not like what she went through, but it's close.

"The last to join was an ancient crystal gem that had been missing for a long time." Steven began without telling the real story behind the gem. "Her name is Bismuth and she's the blacksmith of the group." said Steven.

"The blacksmith?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. In fact, it was she who made my sword with her own hands. Literally. She can turn her hands into hammers to strike metal." Connie said.

The more they heard about them, the more they were surprised at how varied the group was. Even though it was a guardian group, to Elsa and Anna it looked like a family and they couldn't wait to meet them in person.

* * *

Later, Elsa was in her office filling out some documents, it was all quiet until...

"Elsa!" cried Anna in terror as she rushed through the door.

"What is it, Anna?" asked Elsa as she saw her sister's worried face.

"It's the kids, they're outside, fighting with each other!" said Anna making the queen's face fill with worry.

"Take me there, quick." said Elsa.

The two sisters ran away, with Anna leading Elsa.

When they reached the courtyard, they saw what Anna had said before.

Steven and Connie were facing each other in combat position, Steven with his shield summoned and Connie with her sword in position. Steven was the first one to advance towards his rival and tried to hit him with his shield, but Connie dodged him and proceeded to hit him with her sword. Steven blocked him with his shield, but the blow was strong enough to push him back.

They both charged back at each other, but the next thing that happened was that a wall of ice shot up from the ground, preventing them from advancing any further. The two were surprised by the construction that suddenly appeared and turned to the only person who could have done that.

"Um... Elsa, what's this about?" Connie asked.

"'What's this all about'? What's going on?! Why are you fighting?" asked Elsa not believing they were doing that.

Steven was silent for a while before he burst out laughing. "Hehe. Elsa. We weren't fighting, we were training." said Steven.

"Training?" asked Elsa before she removed the ice wall.

"Yes. Just because we're in another world doesn't mean we have to relax all the time. We train to stay in shape." Connie said.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know." said Anna.

"It's all right. The worst we can get out of this is some minor injuries that I can easily heal." said Steven.

"Can you heal wounds?" asked Elsa, a little surprised by that.

"Yes. Another one of my powers is that I have a healing spit. I just have to put it on the wound and it heals." explained Steven.

"Ugh. That sounds kind of gross." Anna said.

"Maybe, but it's very good. I used to wear glasses, but thanks to Steven, I don't need them anymore." said Connie.

"I even healed my father of a broken leg." Steven mentioned.

"Wow. You have amazing power." Elsa said, impressed that he had such powerful healing power, making Steven blush a little and laugh slightly.

"Hey. When you faced the pirates, you seemed to be together." Anna mentioned.

"Yeah. We both bonded. I am the sword and he is the shield." said Connie.

"And together we are..." Steven began.

"The jam team!" they shouted, both raising their fists (Steven the left and Connie the right) together.

Both sisters laughed at that. In fact, a funny thought crossed the queen's mind.

"You know? You two look like a couple of lovers." said Elsa.

That comment made both young men's faces blush.

"What?! No! We're just friends." they both said (casually) in unison.

The two looked at each other because of the surprise of saying the same thing at the same time. The next moment, the four of them laughed at the situation, although in Elsa and Anna's mind, the two of them seemed destined to be together.

* * *

A few hours later, Steven found himself walking down the aisle humming a song happily. Suddenly, when he passed a corner, he stopped when he saw Elsa looking thoughtfully with a sad face from a window. Steven, being curious, went over to find out what was wrong with her.

"Elsa." said Steven, calling the queen's attention.

"Oh. Hello, Steven." said Elsa.

"Is something wrong? You look so discouraged." said Steven.

"No. There's nothing wrong. I'm fine." said Elsa with a fake smile on her face.

In his time with the Crystal Gems, Steven knew when someone was lying.

"Elsa. You can trust me. Maybe I can help you." Steven said. Trying to convince the queen to talk.

Elsa had her doubts about whether she should talk to him, since it certainly wasn't a subject for children, but then again, he wasn't an ordinary child, and there didn't seem to be anything wrong with talking to someone, even if it was him.

Elsa sighed before speaking. "Do you remember that the pirates had my sister and I captured?" asked Elsa, earning the young man's nod.

"The reason they did it was because they wanted to force me to use my powers for their purposes. We may be safe now, but I keep thinking that there could be more people who, in order to get my powers, are capable of hurting the people I care about." said Elsa.

Certainly, Steven could understand her concern, but he didn't know how to help her. He never had a problem with that, most of the enemies he encountered always wanted to destroy him and his friends, they weren't looking for their powers or anything like that. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. However, perhaps that could be useful.

"I'll be honest with you. I don't know how to help you with this." Steven said.

Elsa under the eyes, since she knew he couldn't help her with that.

"But I want you not to have to feel this way all the time." Steven began by making Elsa look up. "It may be true that people will come for you and your powers, but you shouldn't worry about it all the time. Don't think about what might or might not happen in the future, but about what's happening now. That's why it's called the present." said Steven.

Elsa was a little surprised by the wise advice she had been given by someone much younger than her. A smile formed on the queen's face. "For such a young man, you are quite wise." Elsa said.

"Well. When you've been crushing monsters and protecting humanity for a long time, you learn a few things." Steven said.

The two shared a slight laugh.

"What do you say we play with the snow a little bit?" Steven asked. "It'll be more fun having someone with ice powers."

"I see no reason to refuse." said Elsa, accepting his offer.

"He ran you off!" said Steven before he started running into the front yard.

Elsa laughed a little before running in the same direction with the intention of beating the human-gem hybrid. I had to admit, with Steven and Connie here, there wasn't a moment of boredom.

* * *

Meanwhile, far from Arendelle, in the woods, Esmeralda was standing while she checked a tablet-like device she had on her.

"Damn it! Although this looks like the Earth, it's not really the Earth the Diamonds want. Surely something must have gone wrong at the gate." said Esmeralda before shrugging her shoulders. "It doesn't matter, I just have to find the right material and create a portal that will take me back." said Esmeralda before entering some commands on her tablet. Suddenly, she heard a person's voice. She hid behind a tree and peered out to see.

In the middle of the forest, there was a man from NeckKiller's crew who had managed to escape before the guards found him, he was walking around the area, grumbling about what had happened.

"Damn it. The plan was going great. All we had to do was capture that queen and force her to use her ice powers on our behalf, but no. It all fell apart." the man said.

Although Esmeralda wasn't interested in the man's problems, she did notice the queen with ice powers. Before she came to Earth (Steven's), she studied everything about humans and there was nothing about anyone with supernatural powers, but she remembered that she was on a different Earth than she was, so it was possible that the laws were different here.

"Everything would have been fine if it weren't for those..." the man began to speak before a trident was pointed at his neck. The man stopped in his tracks when he saw that Esmeralda had stood in front of him. "No. Wait. Please don't hurt me." the man begged.

"I have no interest in you, human. I just want you to tell me everything you know about this 'ice queen'." said Esmeralda, smiling. If the man's information were good, she would have great plans for that queen.


	6. An unwanted help and a long journey

**AN: I based this chapter on a chapter from 'A Gem in the Rough' along with some ideas of my own. Enjoy it.**

* * *

Perla was at that moment walking in circles through the living room of the beach house, with Amethyst and Peridot sitting on the couch.

Shortly after the portal device was destroyed, the Crystal Gems began inspecting the place for anything that might tell them it had been from their friends. Finding nothing, they began searching everywhere, but so far they had found nothing.

"Pearl. Steven and Connie aren't going to show up because you're walking around." said Amethyst.

"Yes. You've been walking around 148 times already; will you calm down a bit?" asked Peridot.

"I can't calm down. We don't know where they can be or if they're okay or not." said Perla.

"Relax. They're both strong enough to handle it themselves. I'm sure they'll be fine." said Amethyst.

"Maybe, but..." started Pearl.

Suddenly, the Warp Pad of the house was activated and over it were Garnet and Bismuth, just when, through the main door, Lapis arrived and deactivated her water wings.

"Any clues?" asked Pearl with concern.

"No. We looked at all the locations, but nothing." said Garnet.

"I've flown all over the world, but I haven't found anything about them." said Lapis.

"It's as if they've disappeared." said Bismuth.

"Don't say that! They have to be somewhere. People don't just disappear out of nowhere." said a very worried and nervous Pearl.

"I have been checking the remains of the Emerald machines and I dare say that most probably they are no longer in this world." said Peridot to the surprise and confusion of the others.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lapis.

"What I mean is that Steven and Connie are no longer on this planet, but on another." said Peridot.

"It could be. Emerald said the portal was connected to the Homeworld, maybe during the fight there was a glitch that caused the portal address to be altered." said Garnet understanding what Peridot said.

"Great. Now it will be much harder to find them." said Bismuth.

"And we don't even have the technology to travel to other worlds." said Peridot.

"Oh. I'd do anything to find them." said Pearl.

Amethyst was silent the whole time as she thought about what Peridot had said. Such a thing as traveling to other worlds would be impossible for them, but then, she remembered something that happened a while ago, something she would rather forget. She didn't like the idea much, but if it could work, they would have to try.

"Well. We may not be able to travel between worlds, but we know someone who can." said Amethyst, drawing everyone's attention.

"Really?" asked Garnet.

"Yes. But that would mean breaking a promise we made a long time ago." said Amethyst.

Garnet understood what or who he was referring to and a frightened expression formed on his face. "No. No. No. Not him." said Garnet.

"What? Who?" asked Peridot.

"Wait. You're not talking about him, are you? No way." said Pearl in a scary tone.

"You said you'd do anything to find them and he's the only way to do it." said Amethyst.

"Let's see. Time out. You can tell what you're talking about." said Bismuth having enough of being out of the conversation.

"There's one person who can help us." said Garnet.

"Really? Who?" asked Lapis.

"He calls himself Uncle Grandpa." said Garnet.

The most recent Crystal Gems were a little confused by this information.

"Uncle who?" asked Bismuth.

"A guy who claims to be everybody's Uncle and Grandpa." explained Amethyst.

"What does that mean?" asked Peridot.

"We don't know. One day he showed up to help Steven with his shield. That was one of the worst days of my life." said Perla.

"After that, we swore never to speak of it again, but desperate situations call for desperate measures." said Garnet.

"So, what do we call this Uncle Grandpa?" Lapis asked.

"No idea." said Amethyst with a shrug. "But he usually helps kids who are in trouble, so we need a kid to show up."

"But where do we get a child who can do it?" asked Pearl with one hand on her chin.

It was a couple of seconds before the eyes of almost everyone pointed to a particular gem, Peridot.

"Hey... Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Peridot getting nervous. "I can't believe I'm doing this." complained Peridot as she stood on the beach wearing a baseball cap, a white polo shirt and a pair of pants with suspenders.

"Like we said, we need a kid to lure him in and you were the closest thing we had on hand." said Bismuth from behind a rock along with the rest.

"But there's no way this can work." said Peridot.

"Just stick to the script." said Amethyst before she and the others hid in the rock.

Peridot grunted in frustration as she saw that there was no way out. "It's okay." said Peridot, accepting the situation. She took a piece of cardboard out of her trouser pocket and then threw it on the ground as if she hated it. "Oh no. My model of a cardboard spaceship is destroyed. What am I supposed to show at the science fair? I wish there was someone to help me?" said Peridot pretending to cry.

Both she and those in hiding looked around the beach, but saw nothing and nothing happened. Peridot grunted once more. "I WANT SOMEONE TO HELP ME!" Peridot shouted on purpose.

The remaining gems peeked out from behind the rock with looks of confusion, worry, and boredom.

"Are you sure this is the best way to call it?" asked Lapis.

"Honestly, I'm not so sure." said Amethyst.

"Wait. Something is happening!" shouted Pearl.

Suddenly, a sand castle emerged from the ground in front of Peridot. The gem receded a couple of steps in horror as the building rose to its full height.

From the top of a balcony, a figure dressed as a Victorian nobleman appeared with a trumpet.

The figure played with the trumpet a tune that is usually heard in castles when someone arrives who matters. "GOOD MORNING!" cried the figure.

"What... what... what...?" began Peridot without being able to rephrase a question.

"Fascinating, don't you think?" sounded the figure's voice from behind Peridot. The gem leapt forward as it turned and screamed. She saw that behind him was the same figure, only without the suit from before. "I'm your Uncle Grandpa." said the figure introducing himself.

"How did you get here? How did you do the sand castle?" asked Peridot, demanding answers.

"What sand castle?" asked Uncle Grandpa.

"That one over..." began Peridot turning to point at the giant sand castle, but as soon as she looked in that direction, the sand castle was gone. Her mouth was so wide open that it could have touched the ground. "Okay. This is starting to get really weird." said Peridot.

"What do you think? Did I do it right? I based it on some ninja tactics. Although I think I need more practice. Maybe I should go visit that blond kid in the orange jumpsuit again." said Uncle Grandpa.

"What are you, some kind of technological genius or something?" asked Peridot.

"No, silly. I'm your Uncle Grandpa and..." Uncle Grandpa started before looking around. "This place looks familiar. Where am I?" Uncle Grandpa asked.

"In Beach City." answered Peridot.

Uncle Grandpa pulled out a map from nowhere called '_Multiverse CN_'. "Let's see. I turned right on Jump City, turned left on Elmore..." Uncle Grandpa muttered as he glanced at his map. Suddenly, a light bulb came out of his head. "Oh! Beach City! The city of Steven Universe." said Uncle Grandpa.

"Yes, that's right." said Peridot.

"Fantastic! I must go and see him before I go. So, I understand you're having trouble with your science fair project, I can..." started Uncle Grandpa.

"Wait. I don't really have a problem with that. In fact, there is no science fair." confessed Peridot taking off her costume to show off her gem.

Uncle Grandpa scratched his head in confusion. "Uh... Hey, Belly Bag. Didn't you say she had a problem with her project?" Uncle Grandpa asked.

"That's right, Uncle Grandpa!" said Belly Bag, scaring Peridot again. "That's what he said. She's tricked us!"

"Let us explain it to you, Uncle Grandpa." said Garnet as she approached him with the other gems behind her.

"Good morning!" said Uncle Grandpa before he realized anything. "Wait, where's Steven? Can someone tell me what's going on here?" asked Uncle Grandpa in confusion.

"That's why we called you. We need your help." said Amethyst.

"Steven and Connie, a friend of his, have disappeared. We think they might be in another world and we were told that you could help us." said Lapis.

"Please! You are our only hope!" begged Perla.

Uncle Grandpa frowned as he stroked his moustache, thinking of the situation. "What do you think?" he asked the belly bag.

"We should help them." said the Belly Bag.

"Okay, tell me I'm not the only one who's heard that thing talk." Bismuth said in shock before shaking her head. "Look. The question is... can you help us find our friends?" she asked.

"Well. Since you asked me so nicely." said Uncle Grandpa. He reached under the sand and when he lifted it in a straight line, he opened a sort of zipper, revealing a sort of portal. "Come this way and we'll find your friends before you can say..."

"Good morning?" asked Lapis.

"Yes. But next time, let me say it." said Uncle Grandpa before everyone crossed the door and when the last one passed, Uncle Grandpa closed the door by unzipping it.

All the gems present were surprised to see that they were in a big room, but the most surprising thing was that that room was the back of a vehicle.

"Where... where are we?" asked Lapis.

"You are in the GRUV." answered Uncle Grandpa.

"How did you make the inside look bigger than the outside?" asked Peridot, impressed with that.

"Will power. Hey, Mr. Gus. Are you there?" asked Uncle Grandpa.

From another room came a kind of talking dinosaur. "Yes, Uncle Grandpa, what...? Woah! It's the Crystal Gems!" said Mr. Gus as a fan.

"Is that creature talking?" asked Bismuth.

"Bismuth." muttered Pearl hoping the dinosaur wouldn't be offended.

"Dude! I can't believe it. I'm a big fan of yours. In fact, you're the best thing that's ever happened to the multiverse, after the anime." Mr. Gus said.

"Multiverse?" Amethyst asked.

"You see. We are all part of an ocean of infinite worlds and..." began to explain Mr. Gus.

"That's it. Steven and Connie are lost in that multiverse." said Garnet.

"We have to find them!" asked Pearl.

"Are Steven and Connie lost in the multiverse?" asked Mr. Gus, surprised by that. "That's not good."

"What do you mean?" Amethyst asked.

"Let me show you." said Mr. Gus sitting in front of a computer. "This may be difficult, but I'll try." said Mr. Gus as he began scribbling on the computer to explain better. "There are many restrictions on travel between worlds. When it comes to someone who wants to travel to other worlds, they can only travel to a certain number because of that restriction."

"What's this about restrictions?" asked Bismuth.

"Well. Think of the multiverse as a box, inside that box are bags of marbles and each marble represents a different universe or world." said Mr. Gus.

"So, Steven and Connie are in one of the marbles in our bag?" asked Amethyst, making sure she understood the theme.

"As I said before, that would only be the case if you want to travel to other worlds, but this time, it was accidental, so it is possible that they ended up in one of the marbles of one of the bags in the box." said Mr. Gus hoping that they would understand.

"Oh! That means we'll never find him! Even if we have the key to travel between worlds, it would take us many centuries to find him among them all!" said Pearl, frustrated that the situation was getting worse.

"How will we get them back then?" asked Peridot.

"Simple. You can do it." said Uncle Grandpa, drawing attention to the gems.

"Why do you think that?" asked Garnet.

"Because you are the heroes and heroes always succeed in their tasks. Besides, Javimagine236 won't waste this story on your journey." said Uncle Grandpa.

"Who?" asked Lapis.

"Look. We can help you travel between worlds, but we won't join you." reported Mr. Gus. "Uncle G, do you have that dimensional travel device?" asked Mr. Gus.

"I lent it to Pizza Steve." said Uncle Grandpa.

Pearl and Garnet glanced at Amethyst; whose eyes were opened with fear. "You don't mean a piece of pizza with sunglasses on it, do you?" Amethyst asked nervously.

"Yes." said Uncle Grandpa.

"I, uh, might have eaten it." Amethyst said with a blush of shame.

"Oh, is that all? Let me fix it." said Uncle Grandpa. He took off his belly bag and put it on Amethyst, opened it, reached in, started to stir the place up looking for something. "Aha!" cried Uncle Grandpa. And then, he took a piece of pizza with sunglasses out of the belly bag.

"Woah! That place was totally insane!" said Pizza Steve. "What happened, Uncle G? A moment ago, I was playing cards with a marshmallow and now you're pulling me out of the stomach of that purple thing that ate me."

"Does that pizza talk?! How is that even possible?!" asked Peridot as she began to go crazy not understanding the logic of what was going on around Uncle Grandpa.

"You just came out of my stomach. Ugh, I think I've lost my appetite for a while-" said Amethyst.

"Pizza Steve, do you have the dimensional travel device?" Uncle Grandpa asked.

"Of course, I do." said Pizza Steve pulling out a small remote control. "What about it?"

"Steven and his friend are lost in the multiverse and need that to find him." explained Mr. Gus.

"Well, okay. But I want it back later." said Pizza Steve handing over the remote to Garnet.

"We'll make sure of it." said Maroon.

Pearl peeked over Garnet's shoulder to see the device. "How does this thing work?" asked Pearl.

"It's simple. Press this button and a portal will open that will take you to another world. When you are in the world where your friends are, the light will flash. And if you want to go back to your world, all you have to do is press this button." explained Mr. Gus.

"Got it." said Garnet.

The gems nodded to each other before the leader activated the device, causing a portal to open in front of them. When the last of them passed through, the portal disappeared.

"Well, what do we do now?" Mr. Gus asked.

"Now we have to go, I feel like I have to help a green-haired boy who wants to be a hero." said Uncle Grandpa.

"Is it just me, or does that story look a little bit like the blond ninja in the orange?" asked Pizza Steve.

* * *

The portal opened, allowing the Crystal Gems to reach their first stop. The first thing they saw was that they were in a room unknown to them.

"So, are we in another world?" Lapis asked.

"It looks like we are. Although I expected something more different." said Peridot.

"Hey!" shouted an unknown voice. The gems looked at the source and saw that the voice came from a blond boy with a ponytail, a red coat and white gloves who was standing next to a guy in huge armor. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" demanded the blond boy.

"Hey. Take it easy, shorty." said Amethyst acting as a pacifist.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY, SHORTY?!" shouted the blond kid throwing himself at Amethyst, but the guy in the armor stopped him.

"Brother, calm down!" asked the boy in the armor.

"Okay. Listen, kid. We don't want any trouble. We just came here to find some friends of ours." explained Bismuth. "Are they here?" she asked Garnet.

Garnet took one look at the device and saw the light off. "No. They aren't here." said Garnet.

"Well. Then let's go." said Pearl before Garnet activated the device, opening a portal that disappeared when they crossed it.

The two boys stared at the scene with their eyes wide open in surprise.

"That was strange." said the blond boy.

"Shall we tell the colonel?" asked the one in the armor.

"No. If we do, he'll surely force us to investigate. For now, let's just let it go." said the blond guy.

* * *

As they left the portal, the gems ended up on top of a building in the middle of a city.

"Where are we now?" Amethyst asked.

"That doesn't matter. Any sign?" asked Pearl.

Garnet looked at the device again only to see the light turned off. "No." said Garnet.

"Excuse me." said a female voice from behind them. The gems turned around to see a woman in a raincoat and a red hat. "I don't know who you are, but you shouldn't be around here." said the woman.

"Uh... Don't worry, we were just leaving." Lapis said.

The woman noticed something in her ear. "Carmen, hurry up. The shipment is about to be moved." said the voice of a young man, though only she could hear him.

"I have to go. Go carefully." said the woman before running to the edge of the building and jumping.

The gems gasped and rushed to the edge to make sure she was all right, only to see that, during her fall, she pulled out a hang glider and flew off into the city.

"Dude, that was awesome." said Amethyst in shock.

"I agree with that." said Garnet before he opened another portal they crossed.

* * *

This time, when the gems came out of the portal, they were seen to be in a metal room.

"Girls, look." said Peridot pointing to a nearby window through which you could see... space. "We're in a spaceship." said Peridot.

"Wow. It's been a while since I've been in space." said Bismuth looking at the view.

"Girls, I know it's amazing, but we have to concentrate on..." started Pearl before some strange sounds reached her ears.

"What is that noise?" asked Lapis.

"I'll see." said Amethyst before heading to the source of the sound.

Suddenly, as she passed the corner, a laser shot passed a few inches above her, making her stop on the spot before jumping backwards. The gems hit her shortly after.

"What's going on?" asked Perla, hearing the noises better than before.

"I don't know. From what I have been able to gather in a short time it is as if it were happening..." began Amethyst before she and the others peeked out from the corner. What they saw was enough to blow their minds. In the room there was a group of people in armor and another group of robots shooting at each other, while two humans with luminous swords were facing a kind of robot with four arms and luminous swords in each hand. "A war."

"Please. Tell me Steven and Connie aren't here." said Pearl, worried sick that they were.

Garnet looked at the device and saw that the light was off again. "No." said Garnet to her relief and that of the others.

"Stop there!" a robotic voice startled the gems and they turned quickly to see one of those robots pointing a gun at them. "Move us and..." the robot began before the Pearl spear pierced his body, knocking him down in the process.

"Okay. We'd better get out of here before another one of those things finds us." said Pearl before Garnet activated the portal and crossed over before it closed.

* * *

The gems came out of the portal, but as they did, they did not step on the ground, but fell from the sky. Luckily the fall didn't last long, although they did land on the ground. When they got up, they found themselves in the middle of a jungle.

"Are they here?" asked Lapis.

Garnet looked at the device once more. "No."

Peridot began to grunt in frustration. "Ah! I'm starting to get sick of this! At this rate we'll be looking for them for centuries among all the worlds in existence!" said Peridot.

"Well, what do you suggest? Because we have no other way to do it." said Amethyst.

Peridot put her hand on her chin while she was thinking. "Well. We could..." started Peridot, but suddenly a giant snake came down quickly and devoured her completely with one bite.

The gems screamed in panic as the snake slithered back into place. "PERIDOT!" shouted Lapis before all the gems summoned their weapons to rescue their friend.

Or that would have been the plan if they hadn't heard some sort of bell before suddenly hearing Peridot's cry. They looked up and were surprised to see Peridot fall to the ground as they did when they arrived in that world.

"Peridot!" cried the gems gathering around the rising gem.

"How did you do that? We saw that thing devour you, you should be in its belly right now." said Amethyst.

"I don't know. First I felt like everything was going black and I stopped feeling things, but then... 'bam' I woke up falling from the sky. Like it was a dream." said Peridot.

"Could it be a thing of this world?" asked Bismuth.

"I don't know or care! Let's get out of here before I experience that strange feeling again!" said Peridot before she opened another portal that they crossed and when it closed, four more people fell from the sky into the jungle.

* * *

When the gems came out of the portal, they were very surprised to see that they were in the hold of a ship, but what was incredibly surprising was that the water was getting everywhere, although, fortunately, it wasn't flooding.

"Garnet, have we reached the right place?" asked Perla as she and the others tried to keep their balance because the ship kept rocking.

Garnet pulled out the device to check it. "No. We have to..." started Garnet, but suddenly the ship was violently pushed by some blow or something and that made the gems fall to the ground, causing the device to fly out of Garnet's hand.

"Oh no! The device!" said Bismuth pointing in the direction of the only thing that could get them out.

The device continued to slide across the floor until it stopped. The gems were about to rise to retrieve it, but then a monkey appeared with sleeveless shirt appeared and looked at the gems and the device curiously.

"Hey, could you get that for us?" asked Lapis.

But instead of doing that, the monkey picked up the device and ran to the exit of the vault.

"Hey! Come back here, you thieving creature!" said Peridot.

"We have to get her back. Without that device we can't find Steven and Connie." said Perla.

"Nor can we get out of here." said Garnet.

"I'll get that monkey." said Amethyst before he followed the monkey's direction.

"Be careful not to draw attention to yourself!" warned Bismuth before Amethyst left the vault.

When she came out, she was completely shocked by what she was seeing, there were two boats, side by side, in the middle of a giant whirlpool. On each ship were people who could be said to be pirates, fighting each other.

Deciding not to call attention to himself, Amethyst turned into a parrot and started flying around the two ships in search of the monkey. When she spotted him, she started a chase all over the place. The monkey, in the end, threw the device away from them. Amethyst flew quickly to catch it, but landed in the hand of a man with brown hair with dreadlocks and a goatee. The man looked at the device curiously before shrugging his shoulders and tossing it into the air.

Amethyst managed to catch the device before anyone else and flew back to the vault where the others were. Once she entered, she undoes the transformation.

"I got it, girls! Let's get out of here before we get involved in that crazy fight!" said Amethyst returning the device to Garnet, who activated it and opened a portal through which the gems quickly crossed.

* * *

When the gems came out of the portal, they were a bit reassured to see that they were in an ordinary forest.

"Phew. Thank goodness for that. This world seems calmer than the others." said Peridot.

"Is this it?" asked Bismuth to Garnet, who looked at the device and shook her head.

"Shh. Wait. Someone is coming." said Lapis hearing something approaching.

Without hesitation, the gems were hidden behind some bushes when two young people appeared in the area.

"You can't be serious, Mabel. The diary says it's too dangerous." said a boy with a cap and a book that had the silhouette of a hand with six fingers on the cover.

"Oh, come on Dipper. Where's your sense of adventure?" asked Mabel with a smile.

"Where's your sense of certain death?" asked Dipper seriously.

"Look. You can come with me and investigate that portal or come back and not bother Grunkle Stan for two hours." said Mabel seriously.

"THREE HOURS!" a shout was heard in the distance from an older man. The gems were confused by this, but the young people seemed to ignore it.

Dipper let out a sigh of surrender. "It's all right. I just hope we don't get in trouble." said Dipper.

"All right! Let's go!" said Mabel before the two young people resumed their walk, allowing the gems to come out of hiding.

"Uh... should we be worried about them?" asked Perla

"No." Garnet said, shaking her glasses a little, as a sign that she had seen the future. "They'll be fine on their own." she said before activating the device and opening another portal that closed when they crossed it.

* * *

By the time the gems came out of the portal, they saw something that would be worth remembering for a lifetime. A great battlefield as far as the eye could see, a human side facing a side made up of unknown creatures and spaceships fighting in the heavens. Among the humans fighting, they saw one with a shield, another with a hammer, and another in red flying armor.

"Take cover!" cried Garnet pushing the gems out of the area before a missile hit them.

"By all the stars! This is like the gem war on Earth!" said Bismuth.

"Yes, only worse!" exclaimed Pearl.

Then, they heard a fierce roar. They turned their heads and saw a gorilla-looking creature running towards them, but Garnet responded quickly by summoning her gauntlets and hitting the creature so hard that she sent it flying backwards.

"I've checked! They're not here! We have to go!" said Garnet before quickly removing the device and opening another portal.

"How long will this journey of madness last?" asked Amethyst as they all rushed through the portal that closed before the foot of a giant man crushed it.


	7. Attack on the castle

It had been a couple of days since Steven and Connie arrived in that world and met Elsa and her friends. During that time, the young members of the Crystal Gems had spent half their time playing with the snow provided by Elsa and the other half training their fighting skills, which impressed their audience.

Elsa was enjoying the presence of the two of them. When she wasn't performing her real duties, she spent her time playing with everyone in the snow she created and listening intently to Steven's adventures with the Crystal Gems. Every single thing she told made her and her sister want to know more about them.

At this point, Steven decided to have fun with something different. He was in the front yard, inside his pink bubble, running inside it and rolling it around like a hamster ball. But he wasn't alone, as Anna and Olaf were in the same situation, laughing together as they moved the bubble around the area, with Connie, Elsa, Kristoff and Sven watching them.

"My dream has come true! I am a hamster!" shouted Olaf excitedly as he continued to run inside the bubble.

"This is the most fun I've ever had in my life!" shouted Anna equally excited.

"I'm glad about that!" said Steven.

Suddenly, Olaf was running so fast that he stumbled and fell on the surface of the bubble. Due to the spin of the bubble, Olaf spun around the bubble while screaming.

Steven and Anna heard their friend's scream and immediately stopped, but at that moment Olaf was on top of the bubble and fell to the ground. Steven defused the bubble as everyone approached the snowman.

"Olaf, are you all right?" Anna asked a little worried.

Olaf sat down as he let out a moan. He shook his head a little to get rid of the dizziness. "That was great! Can we do it again?" asked Olaf with the same emotion as before.

The others couldn't help but laugh at their friend's enthusiasm.

"For having been in dangerous situations, you know how to have fun-" Elsa said.

"Well. We are children after all. Just because we train and face monsters doesn't mean we can't have fun once in a while-" said Connie.

"I still don't understand what all the training is for. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?" asked Kristoff.

"Uh... Usually, when someone says that, it stops something bad after that." said Steven.

"Really?" asked Anna, finding that logic odd.

Just at that moment, a part of the palace wall exploded next to a smoke screen. Everyone looked in amazement to find out what had caused it, but they would never have expected to see what appeared when the smokescreen dissipated.

It looked like a spider the size of Steven, except that it had 4 legs instead of 8, its eyes were actually one and it looked more like a camera eye than a normal eye, and its body was light green and completely metallic. In other words, it was a robot.

"Does this look bad enough to you?" asked Olaf regarding Anna's unconscious question.

"What is that thing?" asked Elsa.

"It's a robot." answered Connie.

"Is that a robot?" asked Anna remembering when Steven told them about how he confronted the Peridot robots when she was bad. According to him, the robots were like metal armor, but with no one inside.

Suddenly, more robots began to appear, becoming a complete swarm.

"Yeah, and it looks like he's not coming alone." Steven said.

"Quick! Everybody inside!" shouted Elsa.

Without losing a second, they all ran inside the palace. As they ran, one of the robots pointed his eye towards the group. He scanned them one by one until his gaze reached Elsa. He scanned her for a few seconds before a text appeared on his viewing screen. TARGET LOCATED.

The robots emitted a group of beeps before chasing the group, or rather, their target (although they didn't know this).

Once they passed the palace doors, they quickly closed them and then Elsa, with her magic, froze the door, forming a wall of ice as reinforcement.

"Where did those things come from?" asked Kristoff.

"I don't know, we'll find out later." said Steven before invoking his shield.

Connie drew her sword and Kristoff grabbed a couple of axes that were hanging.

A couple of knocks were heard that was a sign that the robots were trying to get in the door. After a few more knocks, the door opened and the wall of ice was destroyed. The robots inspected the area before finding their target and heading towards it.

Elsa stepped forward, stretched out her arms, and threw a beam of cyan energy as she turned from right to left, resulting in the first row of robots being frozen.

The remaining robots passed over them like a wall and continued on their way. Steven threw his shield that hit several robots so hard that they exploded. A robot was approaching Anna, but Kristoff got in its way before cutting it down with his axes. Connie wasn't left behind and charged at the robots by hitting them and cutting them with her sword.

Steven was throwing his shields around, hitting as many robots as he could. He quickly summoned one to block a robot's attack and pushed it away. Connie moved around with her speed to cut down several robots, and some of them were hitting with hard kicks.

Kristoff continued to resist as he used his axes against the robots. A robot jumped up to attack him from the side while he was distracted, but a sword went through him. Kristoff turned to see that his savior was Anna.

"Where did you get that sword?" Kristoff asked his girlfriend.

"In the same place where you got the axes." answered Anna before swinging her sword to cut another robot.

Olaf was nervous when he saw two robots approaching him, they were about to jump when Sven rammed them, impaling them with his horns in the process.

"Thank you, Sven." Olaf said.

Sven nodded to the snowman before shaking his head to get the robots off him and returned to the charge, destroying the robots with his hooves and horns.

With her right hand, Elsa sent out energy beams, freezing some robots, and with her left hand, she sent out icicles, impaling other robots. Then she turned her arms in a semicircle, causing ice spikes to come out of the ground in a semicircular formation, impaling several robots.

Unfortunately, although they had the advantage in terms of technique and power, the more robots they smashed, the more they appeared, as if they had no end. They were beginning to feel overwhelmed, wondering when that would end.

That's when things got worse. As Connie handled her part of the robots with her blade, a shot hit her in the blade, right near her hand, causing her to drop the blade out of surprise, leaving her unarmed.

"Connie!" cried Steven when he saw his friend's situation.

A terrified expression formed on everyone's face when they saw that the robots had taken out antennas that fired lasers. The robots attacking Connie began their round of shots and before they could reach her, Steven stood in front of her and formed a defensive dome around them to protect them from the shots.

The others were no better off. Kristoff tried to defend himself from the shots with the axes, but they were destroyed after some were fired. Fortunately, the robots stopped shooting, but they surrounded him, Anna, Olaf and Sven.

Elsa was in an even more complicated situation. She was so focused on the robots around her that she didn't realize there was a group of robots walking on the roof above her. When they got to her position, they dropped on her. Elsa tried to get them off her, but there were too many to handle and she ended up falling to the ground with some robots on top of her to keep her from getting up.

"ELSA!" cried Anna as she saw her sister's situation. She tried to go and help her, but Kristoff stopped her, as he didn't want the robots around them to hurt her.

Steven wanted to go and save her, but the continuous shooting of the robots prevented him from disabling his dome without endangering him and Connie. Elsa raised her head and was horrified when she saw a robot in front of her, whose eye was looking directly at her, as if he were analyzing her completely.

Both she and Steven wished that something or someone would come along to save them from the situation.

Suddenly, Elsa closed her eyes when the robot in front of her started to spark. After opening them, she was surprised to see that the reason for this was that the robot had been impaled by a spear.

"That spear..." said Steven, the spear looking familiar.

Before he could say anything else, a familiar cry was heard in the room. Steven looked up to see Amethyst leaping into the air before wrapping herself in a hairball that rolled around the dome, knocking down every robot in the room.

When she eliminated the last robot, Steven disabled his dome and approached their savior.

"Amethyst!" cried Steven, happy to see his friend again.

"Hey, Stevo!" Amethyst waved. "What's going on here?"

"We'll explain later, we have to take care of these things." Connie said.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of it." said Amethyst calling out her whip.

Just as she had said, the rest of the Crystal Gems entered the room and no words were needed to understand the situation, so they wasted no time in throwing themselves at the robots.

Garnet jumped high into the air and landed in the middle of Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and Anna, banging their gauntlets on the floor. Her act caused a ripple that blew the robots away. The others were left with their mouths open, not only because of the Garnet act, but also because of their stoic appearance and height.

"Th-Thank you." said Anna coming out of her dazed state.

Garnet turned her head towards her and moved her glasses a little. "You're welcome." said Garnet in a non-emotional tone before returning to the fight.

Anna and the others gasped in surprise as the robots around them that had been shot down by Garnet were floating in the air.

"Ha-ha-ha. You chose a bad opponent to face." said Peridot raising her arms in the air, a sign that the robots were her own doing.

She lifted the robots a little more before throwing them aside where a flash passed through them three times. The result was that the robots ended up being cut to pieces. When the pieces landed on the ground, you could see that it was Pearl who had done it with her spear.

Lapis was flying with her water wings to analyze the situation. It was then that she saw Elsa being held on the ground with several robots on top of her. She quickly swooped down on her and with a wave of her hand, sent a wave of water that knocked the robots away from her, although she got a little wet, but that did not matter to her.

Lapis landed in front of her and offered her a hand. "Are you okay?" Lapis asked.

Elsa stared for a few seconds at her savior before focusing on the hand that was being offered and the question. She grabbed her hand and Lapis helped her up.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine." said Elsa, still surprised by her.

"Great. I'm sure you'll have questions, but we have to take care of those robots first." said Lapis before pulling out her water wings and flying again, leaving the queen even more surprised.

Bismuth turned her hands into a hammer and an axe and used them to hit every robot that was near her. A couple of robots tried to attack her from behind, Bismuth felt them and intended to turn quickly to hit them, but an axe cut them off before she could do so. She turned to see Kristoff who had got a pair of new axes.

"Not bad, kid." said Bismuth with a smile and a raised thumb.

As the gems took care of the last robots, Elsa stared at them in total surprise. At first she wondered who they were, but after seeing their characteristics and how they acted and fought, she could only come to one conclusion. They were the Crystal Gems.

She knew that, sooner or later, they would come for their lost friends, so she was looking forward to meeting them after how much they talked about them, but she would never have expected her first meeting to be like that. Although she met Steven and Connie in a similar way.

After a while, the gems managed to wipe out all the robots in the room and, luckily, they didn't show up anymore.

Steven and Connie were happy that they finally arrived, although they didn't think it would be at a time like that. They were also a little nervous about the fact that they had been gone for a couple of days, so they must have been very worried, especially...

"STEVEN! CONNIE!" shouted Pearl without losing a second in running to them and wrapping them in a hug. "Oh, I was so worried about you! Are you all right? You haven't been hurt, have you?"

"Quiet. We're fine." Steven said, breaking up the hug.

"Yeah. It would take a lot more to hurt us." said Connie.

"Of course, it would, Pearl. They're tougher than they look." said Amethyst approaching.

"I don't understand. How did you get here?" asked Steven. I knew they were in another world because of Emerald's machine, but I didn't understand how they had gotten there.

"Let's say an old friend of yours gave us a hand." said Garnet.

"Yes. We were traveling through multiple worlds. You can't imagine the strange things we saw in them." said Peridot, recalling her experiences in each world they visited.

"But in the end, we came to this world and as soon as we heard you were here and heard the commotion, we came right away." said Lapis.

"By the way. Now that I realize it, who are these guys?" asked Bismuth, pointing her thumb at the group of Arendelle who were still watching the scene.

"Are you the Crystal Gems?" asked a voice. The gems looked both ways before looking down to see Olaf. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." said Olaf with open arms.

"AHHH!" shouted Pearl jumping backwards. "WHAT IS THAT THING?" asked Perla pointing to Olaf with her finger.

"Okay, I've seen a lot of things in the multiverse, but this is the jackpot." said Peridot.

"Amazing!" said Amethyst in amazement.

"Steven, what's going on here?" asked Garnet.

"Well... It's a long story." said Steven.

For the next few minutes, Steven and Connie were telling them what they had been doing and learning during their time in that world, from their fight with the pirates to Elsa's powers.

"Then... when you arrived at Arendelle, you discovered that Elsa and her sister had been kidnapped by pirates." said Peridot.

"Yes." said Steven.

"As it is you, you decided to go and help them and so you ended up fighting them." said Amethyst.

"That's how it was." said Connie.

"After defeating them, she took you to her palace where you discovered she has cryogenic powers. Hence the fact that there is a talking snowman." said Pearl.

"Exactly." said Steven.

"And as a thank you, she allowed you to stay here until we arrived." said Bismuth.

"Yes." Connie said.

"Thank you for looking after our friends, your highness." Garnet said to Elsa.

"Yes. I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't." said Lapis.

"It's nothing. It's the least I could do for those who saved me and my sister." said Elsa.

"And besides, we've had a lot of fun hearing stories about you and watching you train from time to time." said Anna.

"I must admit it's impressive." said Peridot walking around Olaf as she examined him curiously. "I've never seen anything like it, a way to create life from simple solidified H2O." she said holding one of his arms. "How exactly will it work?"

Suddenly, Olaf's severed arm moved to form a V, which frightened Peridot.

"I don't know myself." said Olaf, putting his arm back in place.

"Haha. I like this guy better and better." said Amethyst.

"Anyway. It was an honor to meet you, but I'm afraid we have to go back to our world." said Perla.

"Oh! Why? You just got here." complained Steven.

"We can't leave yet." said Connie.

"I'm sorry, boys, but we had a mission, which was to find you, so it's time to go back." said Perla.

"You're right. We can't leave yet." said Garnet, to the confusion of the other gems.

"What? But we've already found Steven and Connie." said Perla.

"Yes, but there seems to be another issue to be resolved." said Garnet.

"What?" asked Lapis.

Instead of answering, Garnet pointed to the pile of robot remains all over the room (that they had forgotten to pick up).

"Oh, yes. I had forgotten about that." said Bismuth.

"Do you know where these robots came from?" asked Kristoff.

"Not quite, but their technology makes me say that they are of gemstone origin." said Garnet.

"Wait, is there a gem in this world?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes, and it's one we know quite well." said Garnet before a short suspenseful silence. "Emerald." Garnet revealed, making the rest of the Crystal Gems gasp in horror.

"Emerald is here? But how?" asked Steven.

"It makes sense. She was absorbed with us through the portal. No wonder she ended up in the same world as us." said Connie, making her point.

"Wait a minute, when you talk about Emerald, do you mean the gem from the Homeworld that tried to bring an army to your world?" asked Elsa.

"Exactly." replied Garnet.

"But why would she attack the palace?" asked Anna.

"She probably knew of Steven and Connie's presence in this place and sent the robots to eliminate them." Garnet declared with the most probable theory.

"I guess that means..." started Lapis.

"That we won't leave until Emerald is stopped." said Garnet.

Steven was very happy to hear that. Right. Emerald was in that world and she was very dangerous. But all he thought about most was that his gem friends would get to know their Arendelle friends better, which he and Connie and Arendelle's wanted from the start.

"Yes! We can stay longer!" Steven shouted enthusiastically.

Connie, Elsa and the others from Arendelle shared his enthusiasm. There may be an enemy gem out there, but that didn't mean they could take advantage of their time to get to know each other and have some fun.

* * *

Deep in the mountains there was a cabin, but appearances can be deceiving. On the outside it looked like an old, abandoned log cabin, but inside it was a very modern laboratory with many machines around. All this was the cause of Emerald.

This gem was sitting in front of a group of monitors where you could see what the robots were seeing. The last thing she saw was the Crystal Gems before the screens became static.

Emerald banged her fists on the desk when the last of the screens turned static. "Damn it! Those gems have interfered with my plans again." said Esmeralda in frustration. "Although I admit it's partly my fault. I should have known those brats were finished with me in this world." said Emerald recalling her last act before being sucked into the portal.

"Bah. Never mind. It only makes it better. Once I get hold of that cryogenic human, I'll use her powers on them first, and then nothing will stand in my way or that of the Homeworld. Hahaha" said Esmeralda with a devilish smile as the screen slowly spread in black.


	8. The Crystal Gems in Arendelle

Steven was walking the halls of the palace. It had been a day since the Crystal Gems arrived in that world. At first they intended to return to their world immediately, but after learning that Emerald was there, they decided to stay a little longer until they could stop her.

Elsa offered them rooms so that they could rest, but while some accepted the offer (Lapis, Peridot and Amethyst), the rest decided to reject it, informing that they needed to watch the surroundings to make sure that Emerald didn't attack at night. Despite mentioning that they had enough guards, Elsa decided to accept it.

The next morning, Elsa and Anna were surprised when the only gem that showed up at breakfast was Amethyst, which devoured breakfast like a beast. Steven reminded them that the gems didn't need to be eaten and that they only did it for pleasure, which Amethyst agreed to do with a burp.

At this point, Steven wanted to make sure the gems got along with the friends he had made in that world, so he planned to go and observe their encounters with each other.

His walk stopped when he heard a familiar laugh. He looked up at one of the doors in the hallway to see Amethyst and Olaf leaving as the gem broke into laughter.

"Hey, Amethyst. What's up?" asked Steven as he approached the duo.

"Haha. What's going on is that I met the coolest guy I've ever seen!" said Amethyst pointing her thumb at the snowman.

"I don't know what that means, but thank you." said Olaf innocently.

"Hey! Look at this!" said Amethyst. "Unicorn." she said, transforming herself into a unicorn and Olaf modified his body to look like one. "Ice cream." Then she transformed into an ice cream cone and Olaf followed her into it. "Castle." Then she transformed herself into a small version of a sand castle and Olaf imitated her. "Teapot." She said she transformed into a teapot and Olaf imitated her. "Mouse." Then she became a mouse that walked on two legs and Olaf imitated her. "Elsa." Said Amethyst transforming into the queen and Olaf imitated her, even moved in the same way as her.

After all those imitations, the 3 began to laugh at how funny it was.

"And that's not this. Look." said Amethyst before taking Olaf's head and putting it on top of her, and then transforming it into Olaf's body, only it was purple and Amethyst's face was on the bottom. "Tachan. We have merged."

Steven couldn't laugh a whole lot because of their joke.

"Wow. We're really good!" Olaf once put his head back.

"I'm telling you! High five, buddy." said Amethyst raising her hand that Olaf hit (although he had to jump a little to reach it).

* * *

Kristoff was walking around the palace with Sven at his side when I saw that in front of him was Bismuth looking around curiously.

"Can I help you?" asked Kristoff, drawing the gem's attention.

"Oh, you were..." started Bismuth trying to remember his name.

"Kristoff and he is Sven." said Kristoff.

"That." replied Bismuth before returning to the previous question. "Yes. I was wondering if this palace had a forge or something."

"There's one near the palace, why?" asked Kristoff.

"If we're going to face Emerald, we'll need better weaponry." said Bismuth.

"It's true. Steven told us you were the blacksmith for the group." said Kristoff.

"Of course, and I'm proud of it. Then can you take me to that forge?" asked Bismuth.

"Sure." said Kristoff before guiding the gem to its destination.

Once in the forge, Bismuth began inspecting the surrounding material.

"Mmm. Quite primitive, but it will do." said Bismuth.

Bismuth took a rusty metal sword from there and then put it in the oven. She waited a few seconds and picked it up with tweezers before placing it on an anvil.

"Can I help you with something?" asked Kristoff.

"No. I can manage on my own." Bismuth said before turning her free hand into a hammer, with which she began to strike the sword. Kristoff and Sven stared in amazement at the way the gem worked.

After a couple of minutes of heating and hammering the sword, Bismuth finished her work and the result was a completely new and brilliant sword. "That's it. Good as new." said Bismuth, analyzing her recent work.

"It's amazing! It would take the best blacksmiths weeks to get a sword like that and you've got it in minutes." said Kristoff in complete amazement.

"What can I say. I'm an expert at this." began Bismuth before she remembered anything. "Hey. Do you still have that axe you hit that robot with?" asked Bismuth remembering the first meeting they had.

"Uh... Yes. Why?" asked Kristoff pulling out his axe.

"You never know when the enemy will attack and it's best to be prepared for the occasion and I doubt that your current axe can withstand another attack." said Bismuth taking the axe.

"Yes. I guess you're right." Kristoff said, remembering when he fought the robots, but when the robots activated their laser cannons, their axes became useless.

"Well. Don't worry. As soon as I take care of this little guy, he'll get so tough that you'll be able to cut through a rock with it." said Bismuth.

"Really?" asked Kristoff, surprised by the offer of the gem. "I wouldn't want to bother you." said Kristoff.

"It's no bother. Consider it a favor from a friend." said Bismuth with one thumb up.

Sven began to lick Bismuth in thanks for helping his friend, which made the gem laugh.

Soon after, Bismuth began the process of 'upgrading' the axe.

* * *

"Did you create a column with the ocean of your world?!" Anna asked in total disbelief.

The princess was walking around the palace with Lapis and Peridot at her side. The water gem was telling her the extent of her powers.

"Yes, well... I admit that it wasn't a good idea at the time, but I suppose being locked up in a mirror for a long time has its consequences." said Lapis.

"It's still amazing. I can tell you're as powerful as my sister, only you trade the ice for the water." Anna said.

"Speaking of her, are you sure there haven't been more cases like him of her?" asked Peridot, curious.

"No. All I know is she's had her powers since birth." Anna said.

"Fascinating. A naturally born human with cryogenic powers. I'd like to examine her." said Peridot thoughtfully.

"You won't experiment on her!" Anna declared directly to the gem.

"Hey! Take it easy. I wasn't talking about experimenting. Just about... what did the humans call it?... medical check-up?" asked Peridot.

"Yes. I think that was it." said Lapis.

Anna felt a little guilty about distrusting her even though she knew she was friendly because of what Steven and Connie told them.

"So... are you really the only Peridot who can handle metal?" asked Anna changing the subject.

Peridot was surprised by the question and puffed up her chest with pride. "Well, yes. At first I was just a simple Peridot who did what she was told, but now I am a powerful gem fighting for good. Watch." she said, stretching out her arm to a suit of armor as the trio stopped.

The hull of the armor shook a bit before it was lifted out of place and floated on top of Peridot.

"Ha-ha-ha. You see? I'm great." said Peridot putting her hands on her hips and closing his eyes, but in doing so she made the helmet stop floating and fall on her head.

Peridot stumbled a bit because she didn't expect the helmet to fall on her. Anna and Lapis reacted quickly and ran to her side to help her remove the helmet. After a couple of tugs, they freed her head from the helmet.

"Hehe. I need to improve it a bit." said Peridot scratching the back of her head in shame.

"It's okay. My sister had a hard time handling her powers." said Anna.

"Hey, don't you hear something?" asked Lapis who noticed something.

The three of them concentrated on the sound to hear the sounds of swords clashing against each other. Thinking the worst, they ran to the source of the sound. They crossed a couple of doors until they opened the doors to the main hall, where the sound originated.

When they arrived, they calmed down a bit and were confused, because what they were seeing was Connie and Pearl facing each other. Anna might have thought that they were fighting with each other, but after being with Steven and Connie for a few days, she could have guessed that it was some kind of training or something similar.

She approached her sister who was watching the fight along with the rest of the gems in the palace.

"Elsa, what's going on?" Anna asked.

"Oh. Connie wanted to test the training she had while she was here and asked Pearl for a test match." explained Elsa without losing sight of the match.

"And how are they doing?" asked Anna, looking at the fight.

"I think they're tied, but I can tell that Pearl is holding back or something." said Elsa.

Connie got into position with her sword raised and charged at Pearl. When she found herself close enough, she lowered the sword, but was blocked by the gem spear and there was a small show of force. Both opponents were pushing each other away, but as Connie used all her strength, Pearl seemed to resist, although it could be seen that she was also struggling to push Connie away. In the end, they both ended up pushing each other and taking a few steps backwards.

Pearl looked at Connie seriously before relaxing her stance and fading her spear, a sign that the fight was over. "Not bad, Connie. Your efforts are very noticeable." said Pearl.

"Well. I have a great teacher." said Connie holding her sword.

"Wow. I knew Connie was a very good swordsman, but I didn't expect her to be that good." said Elsa impressed with Connie's skill once again.

"That's the fruit of training with Pearl." said Garnet.

"By the way. Now that I realize it, is it true that you are a fusion?" asked Elsa, drawing her sister's attention.

The older gem turned to see both sisters with a stoic face. They both became a little nervous thinking they had asked a bad question, but they calmed down when the gem gave them a smile and raised their hands, showing a ruby and a sapphire on each palm.

"I am." said Garnet lovingly.

"Unbelievable. And don't Ruby or Sapphire care that they are always together in one body?" asked Elsa curiously.

"No. To them, I am a symbol of their love and mutual trust." said Garnet forming a heart with her hands.

"Oh! So romantic!" said Anna.

The princess's compliment made Garnet blush and laugh slightly.

"Hehe. Ruby and Sapphire agree with you." said Garnet.

Elsa and Anna were happy to have learned and known more about the Crystal Gems, but no one was happier than Steven. Although they were here on a mission, he was happy to see the gems interact with Arendelle's people and get along with them.

**BOOOOM!**

Unfortunately, the happy time was over when an explosion occurred on the palace wall. Everyone turned their attention to it and saw that another group of Emerald's robots was responsible, but these were very different from the previous ones.

They were the size of Garnet and looked like a scorpion, only their tails were more like a tentacle and each one had a glass dome on its back. As far as they could see there were only four robots, but their size meant that the situation didn't improve despite the numerical advantage.

"It's Emerald's robots!" shouted Steven.

"Yes, and they seem to have been updated." said Peridot.

"What difference does it make? We are more than them. We can handle it." said Amethyst cracking his whip.

"Don't get too confident. Quality outweighs quantity." said Pearl summoning her spear and positioning herself.

The rest of the Crystal Gems positioned themselves for the battle while Elsa, Anna and Olaf stayed away from the fight, although Elsa prepared her powers in case of need.

"Gems, go!" declared Garnet before they launched into battle.


	9. Gems vs Robots round 2

The first one to throw herself to the enemy was Connie with her sword raised, but the robot blocked her with one of his clamps and pushed her away from him, then, the robot tried to crush her with his clamps, but Steven got in front in time and invoked a shield that protected them from the attack.

While they were keeping the robot busy with a test of strength, Amethyst took advantage of that moment to get closer and wrap her whip in the clamp that the robot had free. With a strong tug, Amethyst pulled the robot away from the youngsters, but before she could do anything else, the robot pulled the clamp that was tangled with the whip, pulling Amethyst towards him and when she was close enough, he hit her with his tail, sending her crashing into a wall.

"Amethyst!" cried the two young men as they saw their friend shot down.

They started running towards her, but stopped to avoid being crushed by the robot's tail. The robot lifted his claws high to hit them, but a punch of water drove him a couple of meters away. The youngsters looked up to see Lapis flying with her water wings.

"Go help Amethyst! I'll take care of him!" said Lapis before throwing more water punches at the robot. Even though she pushed it a little, the robot looked stronger than it looked.

Listening to her, Steven and Connie wasted no time in going to their friend, who was sitting on the floor, moaning in pain.

"Amethyst, are you all right?" Steven asked.

"Agh. Yes, but that robot is going to pay for this." said Amethyst, standing up.

"Stop. We can't go straight to the attack. We have to think of a plan of attack." said Connie.

While they were taking care of a robot, another robot was being ordered by Garnet, Pearl and Peridot.

Garnet was having a power contest with the robot as she grabbed the robot's clamps with her gauntlets, holding herself in a dead center. Pearl took advantage of that to jump on the robot and run her spear through it, but even if she caused sparks to come out of the wound, the robot was still running, which was noticed when the robot hit the gem with his tail.

"Pearl!" cried Garnet as she saw her partner being beaten.

The robot used that to get her away from him. He was about to attack when a group of swords and other metal weapons hit him. All of this courtesy of Peridot.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Peridot asked, raising her arms, levitating metal objects of all kinds into the air, from pieces of armor to sharp weapons, even some cutlery.

Peridot threw her arms forward, sending all the metal objects as if they were missiles towards the robot, but even though they managed to hit it squarely, all they were doing was disturbing it, to the point where he focused his attention on her.

Peridot was stunned when the robot took a couple of steps towards her. Before she tried to run away from him, Garnet jumped up while screaming before hitting the robot with her gauntlets. The blow was strong enough to make his legs give way and he fell to the ground, but when Garnet jumped from him, the robot took a few seconds to get up again.

"That thing is tougher than I thought." said Pearl as she joined the others.

"We mustn't retreat. Let's go on!" said Garnet before she threw herself at the robot again.

Anna and Olaf hid behind a pillar while they watched the fight.

"Come on, girls. You can handle it." said Anna, cheering the gems.

"Don't worry, they can handle those four robots." said Olaf.

"Four?" asked Anna in confusion.

"Yes. The first one is with Steven, Connie, Amethyst and Lapis; the second one is with Garnet, Pearl and Peridot; Elsa is in charge of the third and fourth..." said Olaf before a shadow fell over them two.

They both turned around to see the remaining robot behind them.

"He's here!" shouted Anna.

They could have run, but their fear of the robot kept them from taking a step. The robot lifted the clamp with the intention of quickly finishing them off. However, an object was thrown towards the robot and stuck in the clamp, causing sparks to come out of her and the robot began to back up and shake, so the object that hit him, separated and stuck in the ground, right in front of the princess and the snowman.

Looking around, they saw that the object was a stick with a metal weapon on each side, on one side there was a sharp axe blade and on the other side there was something like a hammer.

"Anna!" The princess had to stop completing the weapon to see her boyfriend running towards her with Sven and Bismuth by his side.

"Kristoff!" shouted Anna before the two gave each other a hug. "Where were you?" asked Anna, breaking the hug.

"I'm sorry. It took me a long time to make the ideal weapon for him." said Bismuth scratching the top of her neck.

"Well, it looks amazing," said Olaf, looking at his reflection in the blade of the gun.

"I know." said Kristoff, taking the weapon off the floor. "Honestly, I didn't think something like this would work. It's an incredible design."

"Thank you. I based it on the gun a guy had that I saw during our trip in the multiverse. I think he called it Stormbreaker." Bismuth said.

"I like the name." said Kristoff.

The moment had to be broken when the attacked robot stopped sparking and returned to the charge.

"Can you handle it?" asked Bismuth, turning her hands into axes.

"I'll try." said Kristoff taking up position with his new weapon with Sven at his side.

"That's fine." said Bismuth before running to the robot.

As Olaf said before, Elsa was taking care of the third robot. The ice queen began by invoking a series of ice icicles on the robot. Lowering her raised arm, she threw the icicles onto the robot, and although most of them stuck, the robot seemed to still be working.

Seeing that it didn't work well, she slid her arms from side to side, forming a barrier of ice spikes around it. It seemed that the robot stopped, but then he swept his clamps over the ice spikes, breaking them on contact.

Elsa was beginning to worry that her attacks would have no effect on the robot. Determined to put an end to that, she stretched her arms forward, sending a beam of cyan energy into the robot, which caused him to freeze quickly.

Elsa sighed with relief, thinking that the robot, frozen in ice, had been defeated, but her eyes opened with horror when something unexpected happened.

A bright red light was emitted from the lines on the robot's body, but that wasn't the only thing. The ice that was holding him prisoner was beginning to give off steam. Seeing that, Elsa was able to understand that the robot was still running and that he was somehow emitting heat to melt the ice that was holding him prisoner.

A couple of cracks formed in his ice cocoon before the robot was finally released with his clamps open.

Elsa watched in horror as the robot advanced a few steps towards her while she still couldn't believe her attacks couldn't do anything to her. When the robot stopped, she thought it would do something to hit or attack her, but instead, unexpectedly, it began to wag its tail back and forth.

Garnet was giving her robot a couple of swings with her gauntlets, when something went through her mind, something that made a horrified expression form on her face.

"ELSA, BE CAREFUL!" shouted Garnet running towards the queen.

Too late or too late, the tail of Elsa's robot pounced on her, but instead of hitting her, it wrapped itself around her, to the queen's surprise. She tried to free herself, and before she tried to use her powers to do so, the robot released an electric shock from his tail that reached Elsa.

Elsa let out a scream of pain before she passed out from the shock. After that, the robot lifted her onto him body, where the glass dome above him opened, revealing an empty hole. The robot's tail released her, letting her fall into the dome, which closed shortly thereafter.

"ELSA!" shouted Anna as she saw her sister being captured, the others shared her expression of horror and concern.

The robot that captured Elsa let out a couple of beeps before he started to escape from the place, the others followed soon after.

"Don't let them escape!" said Garnet pointing to the robots leaving the palace.

"I won't!" said Kristoff before throwing his weapon as if it were a boomerang.

The weapon spun around until it reached the last robot leaving, managing to cut off his tail. That caused the robot to fire a lot of sparks and start moving like a madman. Fortunately, the other robots ignored him and went their way away from the palace and the kingdom. The remaining robot kept acting out of control until Connie jumped on him and stuck her sword in him, managing to turn him off for good.

Even though they finally defeated one of the robots, everyone was discouraged, as they had suffered a great loss.

"Damn it! They've taken her!" exclaimed Steven. "How did we let that happen?"

"It's not your fault, Steven. None of us could prevent that." said Perla, keeping him from blaming himself.

"I don't understand!" exclaimed Anna angrily. "Why did they take my sister?"

"Yes. I thought Emerald was coming for you." Kristoff said.

"I'm afraid we're not wrong about that," said Garnet.

"What do you mean?" asked Connie.

"If Emerald has gone after Elsa instead of us, then there's only one explanation for it." said Garnet.

The others stopped for a moment to think about it until Steven's eyes were opened to the revelation.

"Her powers. Emerald wants her powers!" said Steven realizing the truth.

"Does that gem want to use my sister as a weapon?!" Anna asked completely in shock.

"Well. From what you have told us, she is capable of causing blizzards, creating ice fortresses, giving life to snowmen..." began Peridot listing the things that Elsa was capable of.

"And if a mere human can do all that..." began Amethyst.

"Just imagine what a gem from the Homeworld with those powers would be capable of." Bismuth ended in shock.

"Their armies would become so powerful that no one would be able to oppose them. Conquering Earth and other planets for them would be a matter of seconds." said Lapis.

"NO! I won't let you use Elsa in that way!" Anna said angrily.

"We won't allow it either." said Connie.

"Yes. She's our friend and we won't leave her behind." said Steven.

"You listen. Although I admire your determination to help Elsa, we can't just act like that." said Perla.

"You're right. It would be best to think of a plan first." said Kristoff agreeing to the gem.

"Just one question. Where have they taken her?" asked Olaf.

The snowman had asked a good question. Even if they were determined to confront Emerald and rescue Elsa, they didn't know where the evil gem was or where the queen was being held.

Peridot was thinking for a while when she snapped her fingers. "I've got it!" she declared before running to the robot's side. "We have one of Emerald's robots here. I can try to analyze its memory banks and plot the coordinates of the last place it's been." said Peridot.

"Which is where it was created." said Amethyst, understanding her partner's plan.

"Exactly." said Peridot.

"Good idea, Peridot." said Lapis congratulating her friend. "How long will it take you to do that?"

Peridot lifted a metal plate to view the robot's contents. "Mmm. I'd say a couple of hours at least." said Peridot.

"That'll do it. Let's use that to prepare a plan to save Elsa and stop Emerald." said Perla.

"I'm coming with you." Anna said seriously.

"Listen. I know you care about your sister, but this is too dangerous for you." said Bismuth trying to keep the princess safe.

"I'm not going to stay here while you go and save my sister!" Anna expressed in all seriousness.

Garnet stood in front of her and they both kept a serious look for a few seconds. Normally, a normal human would tremble at Garnet's stoic face, but Anna still had a serious expression on her face.

"Okay. You can come." Garnet said.

"Really?" Anna and Kristoff asked at the same time. The princess for joy and her boyfriend for disbelief.

"She would go even if we said no. Besides, we need all the help we can get." said Garnet.

"Don't worry. We'll find Elsa and save her." said Steven.

"We promise." said Connie.

Anna smiled when she saw that they had friends who were willing to help her save her sister. She knew it would be dangerous to face an evil gem and a group of robots, but that wouldn't stop her from going on, for the love between sisters was more powerful than fear.

While Peridot continued to analyze the robot's database in search of the desired information, the gems and Arendelle's group began to think of an attack and rescue strategy.

* * *

Elsa was beginning to regain consciousness. She was slowly opening her eyes as she groaned from the effort. Her vision was a bit blurred, but she could see that she was in some sort of metal room or something.

By the time she opened her eyes wide, she realized something. Her arms were raised and she felt something covering her hands and feet. Looking to her sides, she saw that her extremities were held in place by metal balls connected to a metal ring.

Elsa was frightened by the situation and tried to use her powers to free herself in the same way she freed herself when Hans captured her.

"It's no use." said a voice unknown to the queen. Looking ahead, she could feel a green gem in the shadows, but then the gem moved into the light, revealing itself as Emerald. "Thanks to this wonder, your powers are totally neutralized unless I want them to." explained Emerald.

"You must be Esmeralda, right?" asked Elsa, leaving the fear to change it into seriousness.

"Oh. Have the gems told you about me?" asked Esmeralda acting innocent. "How flattering." Esmeralda said dramatically.

"What do you want? If you're planning to use me to bring them into a trap, you're too…" began Elsa.

"Uh, uh, uh." said Esmeralda interrupting the queen. "Who said that you are bait or that I am bringing those gems into a trap?" asked Esmeralda without surprise before a wicked smile formed on her face. "No. What I plan to do is use you."

"Use me?" Elsa asked, fearing that she was talking about what he believed.

"Being a member of one of the most powerful species, I have seen many gems with varied powers, from the youngest Ruby to the largest Diamond. However, in all my years of research I have never heard of an earthly creature with powers like yours. Although I suppose being on another Earth has something to do with it." said Esmeralda as she walked around the room.

"Let me guess: you want to use my powers for your own purposes, don't you?" asked Elsa, knowing the rest of the story.

"Almost, but no. I will use your powers, but not for myself, but for the Homeworld." began Esmeralda before she approached the queen. "I'm sure that if I do enough research, I can find a way to transfer your powers to us, the gems. With an army of such skill, no one, not even the Crystal Gems, will be able to defeat us!" declared Esmeralda with a crazy smile before bursting into a laugh worthy of a crazy psychopath.

Elsa began to feel much more fear than when she was captured by the pirates. That gem wasn't going to force her to use her powers for evil deeds, but she intended to steal them and give them to other evil gems in order to conquer the Earth and who knows how many worlds.

Elsa felt inferior again. Once again, someone was chasing her because of her powers and this time, the consequences would be much greater than she could have imagined. Negative thoughts passed through her mind, but in one of them there was a ray of hope that her friends would come to her rescue.


	10. A mission with surprises

After a couple of hours, Peridot had managed to analyze the database of the robot they shot down and thus discover the possible location of Emerald and Elsa. The rest were happy to hear the news, especially when they were ready to leave for their mission.

According to Peridot, the enemy's lair was deep in a mountain forest. Fortunately, Kristoff knew most of the mountains and offered to help them get there, which everyone accepted.

After a couple of hours walking through the mountainous and wooded terrain, the Crystal Gems and their friends came to see what Esmeralda's lair could be: a wooden cabin. Suspecting that there might be cameras or motion sensors around the place, they stayed a few meters away, but still kept her in sight, so that she wouldn't know of their arrival.

"Is Emerald inside that hut?" Amethyst asked. "What a place to hide." said Amethyst, looking ridiculously at an evil gem hiding in a place like that.

"The first time we saw her was in a cave." Lapis said, remembering.

"Touché." Amethyst said, seeing the point.

"Appearances can be deceiving. I'm sure there will be modern technology and some traps inside." said Pearl.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Anna asked.

"If we stay here and do nothing, we won't achieve anything; and if we go there, we run the risk of being attacked or even of Elsa getting hurt." said Connie studying the options they had.

"We'll have to risk it." said Garnet to everyone's surprise.

"Are you sure?" asked Peridot seeing the gem leader's decision as odd.

"As Connie said, we don't seem to have many options, so it would be better to go directly and face Emerald." revealed Garnet.

"But what about Elsa?" asked Steven worrying about his friend.

"If it is true what we talked about and Emerald is interested in her powers, surely she doesn't want her 'stuff' to be damaged. As far as I can tell, Elsa is still fine." said Garnet.

The rest could understand what he was talking about. Although they didn't like the idea of Esmeralda considering Elsa as an object, they were relieved to think that she had not been harmed.

"Okay." Bismuth said before she punched her fist into her palm. "Are you ready?" she asked, earning a nod from everyone as they drew their weapons.

They held a position where they could be watching all sides in case of a trap or attack. They walked slowly and kept their eyes on the surroundings.

When they were halfway there, suddenly the ground began to shake, it felt like an earthquake, but everyone could feel like it wasn't.

"Everyone! Get ready!" Garnet ordered before big explosions erupted from different points on the ground.

When the smoke and dust caused by the explosion vanished, they could see that the explosions were caused by the robots they faced earlier in the palace, who were hidden underground waiting for the moment to appear.

"Oh, great!" said Amethyst with a moan of frustration. "Those guys again."

"HAHAHAHAHA" a sinister and crazy laugh was heard all over the area.

That laughter sounded just as a final explosion occurred, only this time, it was in the cabin that was completely destroyed by the explosion.

The group had to cover their eyes because of the smoke and when they opened them, they were stunned by what they saw. A kind of giant robot (a little bigger than the robots) in whose body there was a glass dome where they could see Elsa imprisoned and unconscious.

"Elsa!" cried Anna in horror as she saw her sister in that situation.

"Wow! Look who's here. I have to admit that I was expecting your arrival a little sooner, but I guess it doesn't matter." said Emerald as if she really didn't care.

"For God's sake, how do you get these things?" Bismuth asked angrily. "No offense, but this planet is too primitive for you to build all this in a short time!"

"Actually, that sounds a little offensive." Olaf said honestly, though no one listened.

"I'm glad you asked. As you know, pearls can store several objects in their gem, allowing them to be invoked at will. It is the same with my gem. Before I left the Homeworld, I stored a few devices in my gem so that they could set up a laboratory or anything else where I wanted." said Emerald explaining the origin of all her machines.

"That would explain a lot of things." said Peridot.

"Free my sister NOW!" said Anna, pointing at her with a sword (the sword that Bismuth made when she arrived at the forge).

"Oh. So, you're her sister, huh? You should be grateful that your sister has offered to help me finish you off." said Emerald before pointing her robot's right arm at the group.

A hole was opened in the hand, then sparks came out of Elsa's body, making her scream in pain, and then the hole in the hand began to glow cyan blue and then fired a beam of energy of the same color.

The whole group was able to move away before the beam struck them, but in the area it hit an ice figure formed, as if it were an ice explosion.

"How did you do that?!" asked Kristoff in a state of shock.

"She must be absorbing Elsa's power to use it in her machine." suggested Pearl.

"So, if we get her out of there, she'll just be a normal robot." said Amethyst analyzing the situation.

"Yes, but I don't think these guys will let us get anywhere near her." said Lapis seeing the robots surrounding them.

"Never mind. Let's get on with it!" said Garnet before everyone jumped on the robots.

Garnet threw herself at a robot and started throwing powerful punches at it, each blow causing a small dent and pushing it a few feet, but it still worked.

When Garnet stopped her rain of blows, the robot lifted a claw to crush it, but a whip wrapped itself around it and prevented it from moving it down. The robot turned his visor towards Amethyst, who was responsible for the whip. Having adapted, the robot pulled his clip back, pulling Amethyst at the same time. However, while the gem was in the air.

"Oh, no, dude. Not this time." said Amethyst before she rolled up like a ball and swung her whip around the robot's arm. When she reached her limit, she redirected her direction towards Garnet, which caught her like a ball.

When Garnet had Amethyst in her arms, she began to pull her, which also involved the robot's tangled arm leaning in as the robot tried to pull it to his side. It was a game of tug-of-war, with both opponents holding steady.

"Pearl, now!" cried Garnet.

From one side of the whip, Pearl jumped with her spear raised and when she came down, she cut the whip with the sharp part of her weapon. The effect was that the robot moved a couple of meters backwards due to the reaction force. Taking advantage of that moment, Garnet entered charging towards him to hit him squarely in the forehead, but although it seemed that she had damaged the robot a little, he hadn't been knocked down. Garnet had to back off quickly before the tail hit the spot where she was.

"Oh, come on! What do you have to do to beat these things?" Amethyst asked, seeing these robots upset.

While they were taking care of one robot, one party was taking care of the second robot.

Bismuth and Kristoff prepared with their weapons to face the robot with Anna, Olaf, and Sven behind them.

"Guys, I can help." Anna said she was upset that she was left out.

"It's for your own good." said Kristoff without losing sight of the robot.

"Yes, you don't even know how to handle a sword. How do you plan to handle that robot?" asked Bismuth.

"Like this." said Anna before she did the stupid thing of running to the robot.

"Anna, no!" shouted her friends as they watched her run to her supposed death.

Anna ignored her screams and kept running with her sword up and when she was close enough, she lowered it with the intention of making a cut or something similar. Anna had her eyes closed at that moment.

When she opened them, she was surprised to see that she hadn't even scratched the robot, which made her smile nervously when she saw the robot looking at her with his eye. Before she could turn back, the robot's tail wrapped around her and lifted her up into the air as she screamed.

"ANNA!" shouted Kristoff as he saw his girlfriend in danger.

"I'll distract him, you take care of her." said Bismuth before she charged at the robot and started hitting him or cutting him in the face with her weapons to get his attention.

It worked, as the robot was so focused on her that he didn't realize Kristoff had detoured him until he was behind him, right near the tail where Anna was still a prisoner.

"Anna, catch!" shouted Kristoff to get his girlfriend's attention before throwing his weapon at her.

Anna, who had heard her boyfriend's call, was able to react in time to pick up the weapon he had thrown at her and with it, hit the tail that was wrapped around her. Although she made a small cut because the weapon was a little heavy for her, it was enough for the robot to react and release her, letting her fall into the air, until Kristoff managed to grab her in bridal style.

"My hero." said Anna, ignoring the situation for a moment.

"Hey, little couple!" shouted Bismuth calling out to both of them to see her holding the robot's clamps and it could be seen that she was starting to have trouble keeping her strength up. "A little help, please." groaned Bismuth because of the effort she was making to avoid being crushed.

Luckily, someone got there before them. Sven ran to her and pushed her out of the way of the clamps before they hit the ground. Both the gem and the reindeer fell to the ground with a grunt, but they quickly got up.

"Good job, buddy." said Bismuth, stroking the reindeer's head.

"Guys! The robot!" shouted Olaf pointing to the robot that turned in their direction and was preparing to attack again.

"This thing is a tough nut to crack." said Bismuth, impressed by the strength of those robots.

Meanwhile, Peridot and Lapis were paralyzed as the third robot walked towards them. Then, Peridot took off the backpack she was carrying and raised her arms upwards, making a pile of metal objects come out of the backpack.

"Do you think it will work despite the last time?" asked Lapis, recalling Peridot's attack on the palace.

"This time it will be different." said Peridot before throwing her arms forward, sending the pile of objects into the robot.

The robot was prepared to defend himself by putting his tweezers in front of him, but before the objects made contact, they deviated from their direction and began to form a ring around the robot, which was confused.

"Haha. How about this?" asked Peridot with a triumphant smile. "Now you won't know which way I'll attack you."

She moved a finger, which caused several objects to be shot at the robot from the back left, moved another finger which sent objects from the front right. Even though they didn't seem to hurt him, some were stuck in him, which made it a victory.

She was about to send more metal objects towards him when suddenly a snowflake emerged from under the robot, sending it into the air.

Peridot looked at Lapis, the gem responsible for the surprise attack, with a scowl.

"Couldn't you have done that before?" Peridot asked.

"I was waiting for the right moment." said Lapis.

Before they could continue their conversation, when the robot landed on the ground with a tremor that shook the ground. Although he had no facial expression, you could tell he was angry when he let out a mechanical roar and charged at the gems.

Lapis pulled out her water wings, grabbed Peridot and took off in the air before the robot hit the spot with his clamps.

"Phew. Close call." said Peridot, relieved to be saved.

"What do we do now?" asked Lapis.

"I guess it's an aerial fight now." said Peridot as they both stared at the robot that kept staring at them.

The only ones left were Steven and Connie, whose goal wasn't to defeat the robots, but to free Elsa from Emerald's main robot. At the beginning of the fight, while the others ran to face some robot, they quickly headed for the lead robot.

"Oh. So, you guys want to play, huh? Well, I'll play with you before I kill you all." said Emerald pointing the robot's arms at the young people. From the holes in both arms came beams of energy.

"Look out!" shouted Steven before they both jumped to either side to avoid the attack.

Connie wasted no time in getting ahead of the robot and in one jump, she tried to cut through the glass dome with her sword, but unfortunately, it didn't make a single crack.

"Hey! Get out of there!" said Emerald pulling Connie away from the dome with the robot arm, making her land on the ground with a moan.

"Connie!" shouted Steven running to his friend.

"Now, die!" said Emerald lifting the robot's foot to crush her.

Before it happened, Steven got in the way and was able to block it with his shield, but even if he blocked it, Emerald was putting a lot of strength into the act and Steven used all his efforts to repel her.

"Leave my Connie alone!" said Steven giving a final push that made Emerald's robot stumble backwards a bit.

Emerald moaned a little bit because of the sudden act. "You bloody earthling. I'll show you what's good." said Emerald pointing the robot's arm at them as she quickly charged her energy.

"We can handle it." said Steven with determination.

"Together." said Connie with determination and holding Steven's hand.

The beam of energy was fired at them, but before it hit them, they jumped up to avoid them and while they were in the air, a light covered them and when they landed on the ground, the light faded to reveal Stevonnie.

"What? A fusion?" asked Emerald not believing that a human and a gem could merge.

"Free Elsa right now." said Stevonnie, pointing her sword at Emerald.

"Make me!" shouted Emerald pointing at Stevonnie and firing a beam of energy.

The hybrid fusion dodged it and ran into Emerald's robot. The evil gem threw several beams at her with the intention of freezing her instantly, but the fusion proved to be too agile and fast to dodge all attacks.

When she was some distance away, Stevonnie summoned a shield which she threw towards the robot's head (where Emerald was) like a frisbee. Emerald was so focused on the shots that she didn't notice the shield that it hit the robot's head, startling her to the point where she stopped her round of shots for a moment.

Stevonnie used that moment to jump with a shout to the dome that held Elsa prisoner and, with a strong blow of her sword, she broke the dome, being able to approach her. After breaking the restrictions that connected her to the robot, Stevonnie grabbed Elsa and with a jump backwards, they moved away from the robot.

"No! No! No! No!" shouted Emerald in fury, because, having lost the queen, the source of the robot's powers, her robot ran out of energy, causing her to fall on her back.

Carefully, Stevonnie left Elsa standing on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Stevonnie asked.

"Why did you do that?" asked Elsa, sounding very depressed.

"What?" asked Stevonnie in confusion.

"Why did you save me?" asked Elsa without even looking her in the eye.

"What do you mean?" asked Stevonnie even more confused. "You're my friend."

"I'm a horrible friend!" Elsa replied, shouting, and looking the merger in the face, letting me see the tears running down her face.

"Why do you think that?" Stevonnie asked.

"Look around you." said Elsa, referring to the gems struggling against the robots of Emerald. "Because of me and my powers, I have put all of you, my family, in danger. I don't know if I deserve to live."

**PLAF**

Elsa was left with her eyes open with shock after being slapped by Stevonnie.

"I'm sorry, but you needed it." Stevonnie said. "Listen, it's true that there will be people who will want to use your powers to hurt people and you blame yourself for that. Steven knows how you feel. There are times when he blames himself for the things his mother did, but he doesn't let that torment him. Do you know why?" Stevonnie asked.

But instead of waiting for Elsa to answer, she did.

"Because he has his friends! He has his father, Connie, Leon, his friends from Beach City, the Crystal Gems. They're all there to help him carry that guilt so he doesn't have to do it alone. What I mean is, don't carry the burden of responsibility for your powers alone. Let others help you. And if you think you're protecting them by taking them away from you, all you're doing is making them feel worse." Stevonnie said.

Elsa was shocked by her words, in fact, it reminded her of when she was afraid of her powers as a child and decided to isolate herself to protect her sister, even though it made Anna feel abandoned. Now that she had grown up, learned to control her power and make people accept her, she was having that same fear again.

The hybrid fusion was right. She didn't have to worry about it alone, she could ask Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Steven, Connie, and the gems for help. Damn it, she could even ask Arendelle's people for help.

Finally, after all this time, it was clear to me.

She put her arm over her face to wipe away her tears and gave Stevonnie a sincere smile.

"You're right. It's time I let others help me carry my weight and responsibility." said Elsa.

Stevonnie smiled cheerfully as she saw that her words had reached the queen.

"So, let's do this." Stevonnie said, shaking her hand.

"Together." said Elsa before taking her hand.

Suddenly, when both hands held each other, a bright light covered them both. Both the group and the robots stopped their fighting to look curiously at the strange sudden light. Even Emerald, who had come out of her now useless robot, stared at the strange light. Seconds later, for all the gems, their curiosity turned to total amazement.

"It can't be." said Emerald, unable to believe what was happening before her eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Amethyst totally impressed with this turn of events.

"What is it? What is happening?" asked Anna with curiosity and concern.

Without anyone noticing, a smile of joy formed on Garnet's face, for she knew what that meant.

By the time the light faded, a new figure appeared before everyone. She looked like Stevonnie, but with some changes.

Her height was one foot higher than Garnet. The clothes she wore turned into a blue dress with a high right knee, a crystallized bra, blue and white sleeves, high heels made entirely of ice and a star-shaped hole where Steven's navel gem could be seen. Her hair turned silver blond with some black locks, in a snowflake encrusted braid on the left side, and the locks of her fringe combed back.

It took the figure a few seconds to open her eyes, and when she did, she could only look in confusion at the place around her until she saw her own hands.

"W... what happened to me?" the figure asked.

* * *

**AN: Surprise event! I'm sure none of us expected this to happen in this story and those who suggested it, congratulations. In the next chapter, we'll see how this new fusion acts and fights. See you!**


	11. Frozen Quartz

No one, not even the robots, made a single move, as they were busy watching the mysterious person who had emerged from the place where Stevonnie and Elsa were.

That person was at that moment looking at her body with curiosity and amazement.

"Wh-What happened to me? We've merged! Merged?! Really?! Relax, I was surprised the first time too. But how did this happen? I don't know either, honestly. You just go with it." the new fusion was saying during some kind of mental conversation.

"HEY!" the new fusion looked forward to seeing Emerald irritated and angry at being ignored. "I don't know who you are, but I won't let you interfere with my plans."

"Who am I? Good question." the fusion commented before putting her hand on her chin and pursing her lower lip in thought. "Let's see... Elstevonnie? No, too weird. Um... I got it! I'm Frozen Quartz!" declared Frozen Quartz with her fist raised.

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Emerald beginning to lose her mind, invoking her trident, and firing at the new fusion.

Frozen Quartz was surprised by this and quickly hit the ground with her hands, causing a wall of ice to emerge and block the attack. When she got up, the wall collapsed.

"That was great!" said Frozen Quartz impressed by her skills.

"Finish her off!" Emerald ordered her robots to leave their opponents behind to concentrate on her.

Frozen Quartz looked at the robots heading towards her. Although a third of her was nervous about facing the robots, the rest were excited about facing them.

"Well, it's time to show these cans who they're messing with." said Frozen Quartz.

Taking Connie's sword from the ground, a glow covered the sword before its shape changed completely. Now it has a snowflake-shaped handguard with a star detail, the knob turned white and the blade became longer and turned a cool blue color.

Frozen Quartz stared at the new sword in amazement. "Wow." she said before anything went through her mind. "If this has happened with the sword, then..." she said before she invoked Steven's shield, but, like the sword, it was different from before, now it was blue as ice and the symbol in its center became a snowflake. "Oh, yes. Now this is better." said Frozen Quartz properly equipped.

She gave the robots a stare before starting to run towards the nearest one.

The robot tried to hit her with his clamp, but Frozen Quartz blocked him with her shield. Before the robot separated his clamp from the shield, several ice spikes emerged from the shield and shattered the clamp, causing the robot to retreat even though this caused him to lose his arm, and sparks began to fly around the area where the arm used to be.

Frozen Quartz raised her hand in the air and a giant ball of ice formed that even exceeded the size of the robot. With her powers, she raised it over the robot and then, when she lowered her arm, the ball fell quickly on the robot, which was crushed by the weight and size.

With the first robot down, Frozen Quartz moved on to the next robot.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group stared at Frozen Quartz's skills with open eyes. Although Garnet saw everything with a smile of pure joy, as if a fangirl saw her idol.

"I don't understand. Who is she? And how is she using Elsa's powers?" asked Kristoff without understanding what was going on.

"Isn't it obvious, man? Stevonnie and Elsa have merged!" said Amethyst with joy without losing sight of the new merger.

"Really?" asked Anna.

"Well. Stevonnie is half human and half gem, so it would be possible for her to merge with other humans." said Perla.

"So, are Stevonnie and Elsa one person now?" Olaf asked, analyzing what he had learned. "That's great! Come on, Frozen Quartz!" said Olaf encouraging her.

Frozen Quartz continued running towards the second robot and stopped a short distance away from him. She put her weapons aside, raised her arms and quickly lowered them to the ground. Suddenly, huge ice spikes erupted from the ground, completely impaling the robot that was disconnected by them.

The third and last robot tried a sneak attack from behind, but Frozen Quartz reacted quickly. She grabbed her sword and jumped, dodging the robot's tail attack. As she passed over the robot, she cut him with her sword and landed right behind him. It looked as if she had done nothing, but seconds later, a line of ice spikes formed over the robot and it disconnected immediately.

Emerald couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes. She had designed those robots to be the perfect machines to kill the Crystal Gems, but now three of them had been defeated by a recent fusion in a matter of minutes. It wasn't supposed to be like this, the Crystal Gems were supposed to be destroyed and she would use Elsa's power to make the army of the Homeworld stronger. All her plans had been ruined by that fusion.

With a cry of pure rage, Emerald threw herself at the fusion and the two clashed their weapons.

"You've ruined everything!" Emerald shouted in her face.

"I'm glad about that!" replied Frozen Quartz.

The thrust of both of them eventually repelled them both, driving them a couple of yards apart.

"You shouldn't have interfered with my plans!" shouted Emerald.

"And you shouldn't have tried to use Elsa in your plans!" shouted Frozen Quartz in reply.

They both charged at each other again. The sound of metal crashing into each other was the only one heard in the area. Frozen Quartz attacked with her sword, but each attack was blocked or dodged by Emerald and the same thing happened on the opposite side.

They continued at that pace for a couple of minutes until Frozen Quartz found an opening and kicked Emerald in the stomach, pushing her away a couple of steps and then attacked her with a horizontal cut.

Emerald ducked for a few seconds before the blade reached her, though she couldn't help but lose a few strands of her hair. She leapt back and gave Frozen Quartz a look of pure rage. Splitting the trident in two, she charged back into the meltdown.

This time, the fight was in favor of the evil gem, for although Frozen Quartz was able to block or dodge Emerald's attacks, she didn't leave her a moment to counterattack, for with the two weapons, Emerald attacked without stopping for a second.

In the end, Frozen Quartz used her sword to block Emerald's two tridents, with both of them trying to push the other one. This time, however, because Emerald was carrying two weapons, her pushing force was a little greater. Frozen Quartz had to do something before she could find herself in a dangerous situation. That's when Elsa's side suggested an idea.

Leaving one hand to hold the sword against the tridents, in her free hand she formed another ice sword similar to the one she already had and used it to add more force to the thrust.

The effect provided by the new sword was enough to push Emerald back a couple of steps. Emerald only let out a grunt before returning to the charge, returning to another weapon encounter, but this time it was a double-edged sword. Thanks to the skills of Steven and Connie, Frozen Quartz was able to keep up with Emerald, which made the evil gem even angrier.

Emerald stopped attacking and retreated a couple of feet. "Game over!" shouted Emerald, bringing the two tridents back together and aiming them at her, sending out a bolt of energy.

Frozen Quartz jumped aside to dodge her attack. "Same to you!" said Frozen Quartz before joining her hands, and in the space between them a sphere of cyan-blue energy formed. When Emerald fired her energy beam, Frozen Quartz stretched her arms forward and launched her own energy beam.

Both attacks collided and remained at a stalemate, with each combatant trying to overcome the other's attack. Shortly thereafter, Emerald's beam began to overcome Frozen Quartz's, making her nervous and worried.

"_It's too strong. I don't know if I can do it. You can. Yes, you're much stronger than she is. You're not alone. We're in this together. You're right, I can... no, we can do it._" Frozen Quartz said in her mind having another conversation between parties.

With a shout of effort, Frozen Quartz increased the power of her beam, which quickly surpassed that of Emerald, causing her to worry a great deal.

"What? No! It can't be! It's impossible! NOOOO!" shouted Emerald as Frozen Quartz's beam reached her and after a brief flash of light, she ended up locked in a block of ice.

After that, Frozen Quartz started to pant a little because of the effort she put into that attack.

"Phew. Good thing that's over." said Frozen Quartz wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Just as she turned to see the rest of the group, she was surprisingly greeted by a hug from Anna.

"Great! You did it, Elsa!" said Anna congratulating her, although soon after she realized her little mistake and broke the hug. "I'm sorry. I guess you're Frozen Quartz now."

"Hehe. You're not wrong." said Frozen Quartz.

"Dudettes, you were amazing! First you were 'YAHH', then you were 'WOOS' and then you were 'FIUUU'" said Amethyst posing as Frozen Quartz did with built-in noises.

"Elsa, Steven and Connie are awesome, but together you're even more awesome." said Olaf.

"You don't stop surprising me every day." said Bismuth.

"Oh, stop it, girls." said Frozen Quartz with a little blush and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well. Although I'm just as impressed with this, I think it's time to break up." said Pearl.

"Oh, yeah... Wait a minute." said Frozen Quartz before closing her eyes.

Soon after, a light covered her and she was divided into three figures covered with light, by the time the light was gone, Steven, Connie and Elsa were all in front of them.

Before Elsa could say anything, she was greeted by a hug from her sister.

"I'm glad you're okay." Anna said, sounding a little sad, but also happy.

Elsa smiled as she noticed her sister's concern and hugged her back. "Me too."

"So... how does it feel to be fused?" Kristoff asked, curious.

Elsa separated from her sister to concentrate on the question. "It feels quite normal. It's like being in a room with another person manipulating the body." said Elsa explaining the feeling of being fused as best she could.

"Yes. I felt the same way." said Connie.

"But you've been handling it well. Especially in that final attack." said Steven.

"It was because of you. You gave me the courage I needed to keep going." said Elsa before she bent down and pulled the two of them into a hug. "Thank you both very much."

Steven and Connie were a little surprised by that, but then they smiled and hugged back.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Steven said.

"That's right. We help each other." Connie said.

Most of the group smiled at such an emotional scene in which a powerful friendship had been forged.

"So... what do we do with her?" asked Peridot interrupting the moment and pointing her thumb at the frozen Emerald.

"I'll take care of it." said Garnet before addressing her.

When she stood before her, she hit her with her gauntlet so hard that she not only broke her ice prison, but also poofed her, causing an emerald gem to fall to the ground.

That left Arendelle's group with their eyes open.

"What just happened?" asked Kristoff.

"Oh, yes. I forgot to mention it." Steven mentioned with a nervous smile. "When a gem receives enough damage to its body, its body disappears, leaving only its gem. After a while, its body forms again." explained Steven.

"However, we'll make sure she doesn't." said Garnet taking the emerald and locking it in a bubble.

"That's it. Mission accomplished." said Amethyst.

"So, does that mean you'll have to leave?" asked Elsa a little sad to have to say goodbye to her friends.

"Yes. That's right." said Connie in the same sad tone.

"Well. We have the device to travel through the universes. That means you can visit each other from time to time." Lapis said, recalling how they came to this world.

"That is, if we can convince Uncle Grandpa to lend it to us for a while." whispered Peridot, mentioning the original owner of the device.

"It is true. Besides, I'm sure this won't be the last time people see Frozen Quartz, right?" asked Steven with a smile and a wink.

Elsa laughed slightly at that. "Yes. You are right." said Elsa.

"We'll miss you." Anna said.

"Yes. You're a very funny group." said Olaf.

"Take it easy, buddy. Like Lapis said, we'll see each other again." said Amethyst before encircling the snowman with one arm. "Besides, I have more tricks to teach you."

"Good!" cried Olaf with excitement at the knowledge that he would learn more about the gem.

"Take good care of that weapon, understand?" Bismuth asked the ice master.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him." said Kristoff before he got a whimper from Sven. "Okay, we'll take good care of him." rephrased Kristoff along with a nod from the reindeer.

"I have one last question." Elsa said to Garnet. "What can you see in my future?" she asked curiously.

Garnet stood for a few moments before moving her glasses a little. "I won't tell you much, but let's say you'll have to travel... into the unknown." said Garnet.

"That's enough for me." Elsa said with a smile.

Perla took out the device and when she activated it, she opened a portal near them. "Very good, kids. It's time to go." said Perla, warning the others.

"Well. See you later." said Steven.

"Yeah. When we're not busy protecting Earth, we'll come visit you." Connie said.

"I'm counting on it." said Elsa.

One by one, the Crystal Gems were crossing the portal back to their world, but before Steven and Connie crossed it, they took one last look at their friends and shook their hands in farewell before crossing the portal, closing it soon after.

They may have been different in their social status, they may have been from different worlds, they may have had totally different backgrounds, but no doubt, between the three of them, a friendship was forged that would never be able to be broken.

* * *

**AN: That's it, folks! How about this story? I know it may not be as good as the previous ones, but I've written it and that's what matters most to me. Now enjoy a good rest, because the next story is going to be one you don't want to miss. See you!**


End file.
